Prima Facie
by 3Es Queen
Summary: Bella realizes that there is no real safety with a vampire, especially one who your blood sings for. But what is love without necessity? Something wonderful. Bella X Jacob. Slightly AU!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This piece of fiction is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Prima Facie's Chapter One: Prologue**

Bella Swan, soon to be Masen, hummed as she pulled the container of ham out of the refrigerator. While, generally, Bella did not like pork, she occasionally had a craving for a ham sandwich. This was one of those times.

She shut the mostly empty refrigerator, walking back to the kitchen table where her bread (complete with mayo and lettuce) awaited her. In the Swan/Masen household, it was normal for the kitchen to be relatively bare. Of course it had all of the cooking supplies needed for appearances, but not much actual food was around. This was partly due to the fact that Bella was engaged to a vampire.

Edward Masen had been turned by a doctor in Chicago as he lay dying. The sole surviving member of the family, Edward was alone. He quickly took up the doctor, Carlisle Cullen, on his offer to teach Edward everything he would need to know. And how to live strictly on animals.

As Bella bit into the sandwich, she could not help but think about how few of these she would have left. She was to be married in two months, and then she would be turned into a vampire. The cross-species dating had not done much for their romantic life. Due to Edward's additional urges, they were unable to make love. Children would never be in the picture. But Bella had never really wanted children before anyway. Overall, she was excited. In two months, she would literally give eternity over to Edward, vowing to be at his side until the final day. She occasionally got nervous, of course. It was difficult for her to cope, sometimes, with the idea of being a vampire. One who survived by feeing on the blood of the living. She was willing to sacrifice her humanity though, for Edward.

Her real issue was the fact that, in two months, she would have to give up her relationship with her only family, her father. It was law in Forks that the pack was allowed to kill, or in the least, banish any vampire that bit a human. Edward was going to be breaking his truce with the wolves to have her forever. She tried to remind herself that he was sacrificing, too. The small town in Washington had been his town for sixty years.

Currently, Edward was out buying a tux. It was going to be an errand before he went up to the national park on the Canadian border to hunt. Bella was used to these weekend excursions. And she was sure she would come to miss them in the future. She walked into the living room and called her father. "Well hello, baby girl. Well….not to be my baby for much longer…."

Bella laughed, shaking her head. "Dad, you know that it is still a while until my birthday. I'll still be your 'baby' for another 16 and a half days."

She could hear Charlie smile as he responded. "Yes, well. It is not every day one loses his baby."

Bella rolled her eyes. Each year, Charlie would say that, with that birthday, he was losing his baby. It was somewhat amazing to know that so much had changed in the 9 years she had lived in Forks, Washington. She had moved here after her mother had died in a car accident when she was fourteen years old. Before then, she had only visited Charlie for a few weeks during the summer. Their relationship had been strained, but over the years it had become rock solid.

"How was your day?" she asked, conversationally.

"Eh, the usual. Billy had his son drive him over. Nice boy. I really wish you had gotten to know him."

"He was a little bit too young for me dad. He was…fourteen…when you tried to set us up. For a sixteen year old girl, that is quite the insult."

"Well, he is definitely not a little boy anymore. Big as a house, strong, responsible."

"Well, it's a shame! I guess I will just have to leave Edward and marry Jerry now."

"Jacob, Bella…. His name is Jacob." Bella laughed and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, Dad, but I am pretty happy with my current situation."

"But he is so much older than you!"

Bella laughed, shaking her head. "No, he really isn't. He is four years older than me. It isn't that big of a deal."

"When you moved here, he was graduating!" Bella laughed. With his boy, two years was nothing. With Edward, four years was a century. Actually, it nearly was. She smirked at the thought.

Bella had met Edward Masen her first day at college in Seattle. It had very much shocked them, Bella at least, when she discovered they were actually from the same town. Edward, of course, had known of her by her scent, but had not acted upon it until that day. It had been a whirlwind romance, and now, five years later, they were getting married. Bella had just finished her Master's degree in Psychology, and Edward was teaching history at the university. They lived together in a flat ten minutes off of campus with two cats, Cloak and Dagger.

"So, are you going to come up here for your birthday?" Charlie asked, changing the topic. Bella smiled and nodded, "Yep, if you will have me. Edward can't make it. He has a lecture that night, but he will come up the next morning."

"Okay, then. How about a nice family dinner, just the two of us? I would love to have some pork chops."

"You mean if I cook them?" Bella asked, laughing.

"Well, obviously. You wouldn't let an old man starve, would you?" Bella rolled her eyes and agreed to cook for him.

"Great! So, I will see you on your birthday at…..four?" Bella confirmed and hung up the phone. She had just turned into the bedroom down the hall when the front door burst open. "BELLA!" she heard Edward's voice scream.

She ran toward the living room to see Edward on his knees at the end of the hall. His white shirt was soaked red. Blood! She gasped, running to him. "Are you hurt?!" She knelt down, peeling off of shirt before she came to her senses. Vampires didn't bleed.

He had his hands over his face, and she knew that if he would cry that they would be uncontained. His sobs were deafening. "What happened?" she whispered, pulling his hands down into hers. He shook his head, keeping his eyes shut. She shook him slightly. "What happened, Edward?"

He jerked up, turning away. "Don't look at me, Bella," he whispered. "Don't look at me."

He walked into the living room, and Bella followed on his heels. He stopped in the doorway, looking at something on the couch. Bella's eyes widened when she looked around him, and she gasped. The broken body of a little girl was lying on the couch. She could see the torn out neck, yet very little blood seeped from it. Edward turned around to face her, and his eyes finally opened.

Bella screamed outright, stumbling back and falling down in the hallway. The normal, perfect lips were stained red, as well as the skin running down from his mouth to his throat. And his normal topaz eyes shone a bright, crimson red.

* * *

**Author's Note:** SURPRISE! A new story. After watching A Brave One, I thought about it. And after a very long and twisty thought process, the norm, I came up with this. It WILL be a Bella/Jacob fic. I hope you like the beginning, please leave a review to get me motivated. I want a lot of outreach these first few chapters because I have only written one more so far. If you like it, review! If you don't, review anyway, please! 


	2. Bloodlust

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This piece of fiction is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Prima Facie's Chapter Two: Bloodlust**

Bella was seated on the bed, where Edward had placed her five minutes before. She had struggled against him the whole way, but he hadn't hurt her. Now, he was seated on the floor, leaning against their closed bedroom door.

"What happened?" she whispered, looking at her lap.

She heard Edward sigh as he looked down. "I was getting in my car when a car flew by me. I didn't pay much attention, but I turned when I heard the sound of the tires squealing. Then, her body hit the pavement. The driver…..God, he didn't even stop… he just drove on. So, I went over to her."

Bella looked up at him, "So you didn't attack her?"

Edward shook his head, his eyes closed. "No, I went to save her. But she was already halfway gone. Geez, she only seems to be six or so. What was she doing out there at night? It wasn't the best of neighborhoods, but… she was so young."

Bella nodded, sniffling. "And then?"

"As I got close to her….the blood in the air. It was kind of like yours. It was singing to me. I thought about how we could….we could have a daughter or a little sister through her. So, I decided to change her before the bloodlust took over… but when I tasted her…." Edward paused, standing up. "Bella, I couldn't control it. I couldn't stop drinking. It was….it was like I had been dying of thirst and had finally gotten water, an unlimited supply. The next thing I knew….she was practically drained. I…. I murdered her, Bella….."

Bella looked up at him- saw the sorrow in his dreadful crimson eyes. She shook her head, standing up. "As you said, she was half gone. You couldn't help it. You hadn't fed in a while. You aren't really to blame, and it won't happen again. Right?"

Edward looked at her, shaking his head furiously. "No, it won't happen again. I promise that." Bella nodded.

"Fine, then we need to get rid of this body…" Edward looked toward the door and slowly nodded. "Okay, Bella. I'll….I'll take it away. To the woods. Maybe animals will get it. But, let me do it. They can get DNA from you. I'll take care of it, okay?"

Bella nodded. "Go, then, Edward. And hurry home." With that, Edward walked out of the room and soon, she heard the front door slam shut.

She was not surprised when, two days later, the papers were splashed with news of a little girl's body, ripped to pieces by animals. It turned out that the little girl had been out going for formula for her handicapped mother to give to her new baby brother. She hadn't shown the paper to Edward, and he gave to clue that he had read it.

He had stayed home for a few days until his eyes lost the suspicious glow they had. The topaz coloring had been coming back, but by Friday, they were dark, almost black. He needed to hunt. That night, at around 10, Edward called.

Bella had been waiting nervously, and Edward had not been answering his cell phone. "Edward?" she answered.

"Hi…" his voice spoke quietly. He sounded a little nervous, and Bella picked up on it quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is…is everything okay?"

The other line was silent for a moment until he quietly responded. "Everything was fine. I have a lot of work though. And they called me away on a seminar. I have clothes here, so I won't be back for a few days. I'll call you, okay?"

Bella frowned. "Well, that was sudden. Hurry home, okay?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you, bye." The line then went dead.

Edward didn't return soon, though. In fact, he dropped off of the map. Two weeks had passed, and she heard nothing from him. She would have filed a missing person's report, but… Bella had a feeling she knew what was going on. Besides that, the school said he still was coming into classes. He never answered his office phone though. But Bella was too scared to go to him.

The paper, for a week now, had been full of carnage. Bodies were being found in wooded areas surrounding Seattle. Initially, they thought it was wild animals, even linked it to the death of the little girl. However, it was newly believed to be the work of a serial killer. The bodies were torn apart, every drop of blood gone. And Bella had a feeling…..her Edward was gone. Since Edward had called that night, seventeen bodies had been found. In Edward's place was a very, very dangerous vampire.

It was now, her birthday. And she was going home to Forks to visit her father for a week. He had been ecstatic when he learned that Edward was "away on business," and he had already asked for two days off to spend with her after the weekend ended.

She grinned when she saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign come into view. She was just turning past high school when the car made a horrible spluttering noise before the engine went dead. She coasted to the side of the road and took the keys out of the ignition, cursing. Quickly, she dialed her dad's phone number. He answered quickly. "Bella! Where are you?"

She sighed. "Something is wrong with the car. I am on the side of the road just passed the high school. Think you can come get me."

"Sure! I can be there in……." Charlie paused before speaking again. This time, she could hear the grin in his voice. "Actually, I can't. I am very busy….uh… cleaning here. I will call a tow truck nearby. Can you stay there for fifteen minutes?"

Bella frowned before nodding, "That's fine."

"Great. This guy is good, you can trust him. And he will give you a ride home, I am sure. See you soon!" Then, the line went dead. Bella got back in the car, thinking about her current state of affairs. She half-cranked the car and heard the radio come on. "…a recent update! Another body has been found in a wooded area in a wooded area outside of gated community. The victim's identity has not been confirmed, but police are linking the death to the grisly murders that have been happening around Seattle these past weeks. This is the eighteenth body to date. More information will be provided as we get it. You are listening to KMLR, the muse…" Bella cursed, turning off the car, just as she heard honking behind her. She got out of the car to see a tow truck pull up in front of her. She walked towards it with a frown on her face.

The door opened, and a man jumped out. Bella felt her eyes widen a bit, and she felt her heart speed up. The man turned to her, and he seemed to shiver a bit before a grin spread across his face. He walked toward her, reaching out a very large hand.

"Isabella Swan?" His voice was deep, and it rumbled out her name. Bella licked her lips before blushing when she realized what she had done. But, the only way to describe this man was….godly. He was an Adonis. Dark hair fell over golden, tanned skin. He was tall; Bella wagered he was at least six and a half feet. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, but she could see the muscles caressing the sleeves and chest of the shirt. The jeans fit nicely, and Bella accidentally felt her eyes trail up and down his body. "Miss Swan?" The voice asked again. She was sure he was holding back a laugh.

She looked up and nodded, "Uh….yea. Bella."

"Jacob Black. I am Billy Black's son. He is a friend of your father." His eyes were a very dark brown, almost black. His smile was easy and relaxed. A strong, larger nose was perfectly suited between high cheek bones and on a strong jaw.

"Billy's son, Jacob?" she asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. He laughed, and she felt her heart flutter at the sound. It was so calm and confidant. Sexy, sexy…. "Yes, I am all grown up now." He certainly was! Last time she had seen him he was all of five foot five with a slightly girlish appearance. There was no mistaking it…. He was all man now.

"Oh, hum….yes. Anyway, the car… it spluttered and just went down."

"Yea, I will take it back to the shop and have a look at it. No big deal. Your dad said you needed a ride home though?" Bella nodded.

"If that is okay, it would be greatly appreciated." Jacob nodded, and walked around her. She thought she heard him sharply inhale, and she couldn't help but turn around, watching him as he leaned over to hook her car up to tow away.

What the Hell had Billy been feeding him? Minutes later, he was done. He turned around, rubbing his hands together as he walked toward her. "Ready to go?" Bella nodded, and was slightly surprised when he took her arm gently and walked her to the passenger side of his truck. He opened up the door and let go of her arm, smiling. "Hop in." She looked at his hand and saw him clench his fist once and shut the door after her. He walked around and got in.

He cranked the truck up and put it into gear before taking off. "So, it has been a long time since I have seen you. How long has it been?"

Bella thought quickly. "I think it was a barbecue at your dad's house when I was sixteen."

"Wow, that long? I'm two years younger than you right?"

"Yep, only two years." Bella blushed at what she said, but she saw Jacob's eyebrow raise before he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Indeed."

* * *

Author's Note: So! Here is Chapter 2 of Prima Facie. Maybe you are starting to see what I am going to do with this? Maybe you like it more after my rather vague prologue? Tell me in a review! I love to read them, just like I hope you love reading this fic. 


	3. The SetUp

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This piece of fiction is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Prima Facie's Chapter ****Three: The Set-Up**

The rest of the ride to the Swan household was in awkward silence. Bella stared straight ahead, out of the window, but she could feel Jacob's eyes on her every few minutes. When they finally pulled up to the house, Charlie was waiting on the porch. Bella jumped out of the car and ran up to her father, hugging him tightly. She hadn't seen him for over half of a year. Edward had kept her busy during his summer break, vacationing across Europe.

"Dad!" She said, smiling as she pulled back.

"Hey baby girl," he responded, grinning. Bella laughed, "See? Still your baby!" Charlie laughed, pulling back and running a hand through his hair. He looked around Bella and caught eyes with Jacob. "Hey, Jake!"

Bella turned around, and Charlie draped an arm over her shoulders. "Hey, Charlie. I got her home safe. I'll get to work on the car today." His arms were shoved into his pockets, and he was still smiling.

Charlie smiled at him and nodded. "Yep. Thanks for picking her up for me. We wouldn't want to leave a stranded birthday girl on the side of the road. She's way too pretty…someone bad would definitely have tried to pick her up, wouldn't they?" He winked, and Jacob's mouth twitched a bit before he turned his gaze to Bella.

"Yes, sir. Her looks definitely would draw unwanted attention."

Charlie's smile widened. "She's quite the looker, isn't she?"

Jacob looked at him and seemed to fight back a glared before he looked back at Bella. "Yes, she is. Did I hear correctly? Is it your birthday?"

Bella looked at her father and frowned before nodding. "Yes, it is."

"Well, apparently you only get better with age." Bella blushed and smiled.

"Anyway, I guess I will get back to the shop and get to work on your car. Happy birthday, Bella. I will see you later, Charlie." He was almost in the car with Charlie pushed Bella forward slightly.

"ACTUALLY! Jacob, I need a favor." Jacob stopped and turned. "Sure, sure. What do you need?"

"I have to work tomorrow night… couldn't get out of it. Do you think you could perhaps spend some time with Bella? Or are you busy? Your girlfriend wouldn't mind would she?" Bella felt her blush deepen. She was so embarrassed.

Jacob laughed. "Charlie, I told you a few days ago that Brooke and I had broken up. She wasn't the girl for me. Of course, I think I told you that all five times you asked me last time we spoke."

Charlie nodded, poking Bella in the back not to subtly with his finger. "Ah, yes! How could I have forgotten? Can you be here at six or so?" Bella looked at her feet.

"Sure. If Bella wants to."

_Well, I don't want to seem rude, _she told herself. "Uhm, sure. That's fine. I'll see you then."

"Great. How about dinner and a movie? You can pick whatever." Bella smiled and nodded.

"Okay! Well, I guess I will see you guys tomorrow then. Welcome home, Bella. Goodnight." Then, he got in this truck and drove off. Bella turned to her dad with a furious look on her face.

"What was that?!" she said, scowling.

Charlie tried to play innocent, walking into the house. "What was what?"

Bella put a hand on his arm, and he turned around. "You know perfectly well what. I am engaged to Edward!"

"Bella, you know perfectly well that I think you can do better. Jacob Black is as close as it gets to being worthy of you, and he is damn close. You should see how he takes care of Billy! He's a great mechanic and a nice responsible guy. As well as all of the guys he is friends with. I can't help but take my shot. Besides, if Edward and you are doing so well then you shouldn't worry too much about spending time with Jacob at my request. He is a gentleman and unless you do anything, nothing will happen. However, you didn't look too uninterested either. Anyway, let's go get started on dinner. I have the pork chops marinated already."

With that, Charlie walked into the house. Bella was left on the porch, watching as Jacob's taillights faded from view.

Author's Note: I know it is short. However, I am starting the next chapter off in a good place and the next three are longer ones. Also, it has only been two nights since I updated last. Anyway, please drop me a line and tell me what ya think!


	4. Enduring

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This piece of fiction is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Prima Facie's Chapter ****Four: Enduring**

Bella woke up the next morning to hear Charlie whistling as he walked down the hall. She climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs to see him standing in the kitchen. "Bacon and eggs, bacon and eggs…. I know my Bella loves bacon and eggs," he sang. Bella rolled her eyes and plopped down at the table.

"You are lucky I hated bacon and eggs enough to learn how to cook. Waffles for this morning?" Charlie laughed and nodded, bowing. He then walked over and put the spatula he had been holding in her hands.

"Princess Bella, I relinquish this kitchen in the name of health." Bella snorted and walked to the fridge, pulling out the flour.

After breakfast, Bella and Charlie sat around in the living room, talking. Bella couldn't help but feel as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. While she couldn't tell her father everything about her relationship with Edward, she could tell him the basic facts.

"I just am beginning to wonder if it is really meant to be. I am starting to think that he might not be the person I thought he was. I know that he can't help it. I always knew he had the potential to be how he is now. I guess I just didn't expect it to actually happen. And I am not sure if I can deal with those differences."

Charlie nodded. "Bella, I knew Edward's father… Carlisle. He used to be a doctor here. Moved away just after Edward graduated. I guess that would be about when you moved her. He was a great doctor and a great man. If I could choose a person based on their family, I would say that Edward would be the perfect choice. However, when I first saw you together something seemed wrong. You were just so happy."

Charlie reached over and grabbed her hand while Bella stared at her lap. "I want you to know that if you do decide to go through with it and marry Edward, I will support you and still love you. I will even be mostly nice to Edward. However, I don't want you to think that I believe it is right for you. I love you, and I know you could do better. If Jacob Black is the real thing, I don't know. But something seemed to click."

Bella sighed, "What if Edward is really my one though?"

Charlie shook his head. "The moment I saw your mother I knew that she would have my heart the rest of her life. And she still does. I have not loved another woman since. The way Jacob looked at you yesterday… I can't say for sure because I can't read his mind, but… he looked at you how I feel like I was looking at your mother. As far as your mother… I wasn't her one. I wasn't the perfect man for her, and she couldn't deal with the things she disliked by being with me." Charlie took a breath as if trying to find words. "Jacob, I can't say he is your one. However, I think that Edward is your 'me'. How you speak, I do not know if you can handle the trials you will face with him. Jacob, I don't know if he is the one for you, but would it hurt you to find out? If you are Jacob's perfect woman, he will let you go if he isn't your perfect man. Just like I let your mother go. The same goes for Edward."

Bella frowned but finally nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

Charlie nodded, squeezing your hand. "Don't get too serious yet though. While I can't think of a more perfect person for you than Jacob Black, take your time. You are young."

Bella grinned, "Okay."

* * *

Bella stood in front of her mirror, frowning. She had just finished with her hair and makeup, and she was struggling with what to wear. She heard a knock on the door downstairs and heard her father greeting Jacob. She looked at the clock. 5:59. He had good timing. A minute later, someone knocked on her door.

"Bella?" her dad called. She walked over, opening the door. She stood in her bathrobe with a shirt in each hand.

"Which one?" Charlie looked at them, pursing his lips. He then shook his head.

"Neither. He is a little bit more dressed up than that. Dressed up for Jacob anyway."

Bella motioned him in, and he walked to her closet, rifling through the clothes. "Ah ha!" He grinned at her and pulled out a dress. "This will be perfect."

"Dad, that is a little old."

"It is perfect. Just trust me. I remember seeing you in it. It is beautiful on you. Put it on and come down stairs. I bet his jaw will greet you at the bottom of them."

Bella rolled her eyes before taking the hanger from him. He smirked and winked at her before walking out. She carefully took the dress off of the hanger and stepped into it. It was a simple dress, but beautiful nonetheless. It was a white, linen halter top dress with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was a full circle and fell just to her knees. Along the hem of the skirt and around the neck and waist was solid blue ribbon. She went through the jewelry she had bought and pulled out a sapphire necklace, her birthstone, that her father had gotten her when she turned eighteen. She slipped on a pair of matching heels and looked into the mirror. She smiled. Her father was right. It fit her perfect, accentuating her figure but not indecently. The skirt flowed well when she moved, and it made her feel like a 50s sock hop girl. She picked up her purse and walked down the stairs.

When she got to the foot, she saw that her father was speaking to Jacob as he pulled on his gun holster. "Anyway, call me at the station if you need me." Jacob nodded and turned as the bottom stair creaked.

He smiled widely when he saw her, and Charlie gave her thumbs up behind his head. Bella fought back a laugh. "Bella, you look absolutely beautiful. Are you ready to go?" Jacob was dressed nicely in a pair of khaki pants and a blue shirt. Her father apparently had picked up something raising a teenage daughter by himself. H knew color coordination.

"Thank you. Yes, I am ready. Are you off to work, Dad?"

Charlie nodded. "Yep. I suggested to Jacob a place in Port Angeles. Some friends have been talking about it. Just opened about a month ago. Seafood." Bella smiled and nodded.

"Does that sound good to you, Bella?" Jacob asked, walking over and putting his arm out for her. She giggled slightly at the "high school first date" image that seemed to match with tonight.

"If you like seafood, it does." Jacob nodded. "Okay, Charlie. I guess we will get out of here then. By the way, my dad wanted to know if you were available on Monday for a cookout."

"Yea, I think I can do that. You two have a nice night."

"Goodnight," the both said, walking out to Jacob's car. He opened the door for her, and she smiled, climbing in.

The ride to Port Angeles was rather quick. Fortunately, Bella was used to the speed due to Edward's speeding habits. Jacob's driving didn't bother her in the least. They would sometimes sideways glance at each other, but neither seemed to really know what to say. They finally pulled up outside of a restaurant next to the pier. Jacob came around and opened her door for her, helping her out.

"That dress really does look wonderful on you, Bella. You look beautiful," Jacob said, slowly walking by her side toward the restaurant. Bella smiled at him, and he politely opened the door for her. When they were seated, Jacob took a deep breath.

"You know, when I first met you, I had the biggest crush on you," he whispered, blushing slightly.

Bella blushed in return. "You were only like fourteen, Jacob."

"Yes. I guess I have always just sort of known what I want from life. When I met you then, I thought you were the most perfect girl I had ever seen."

Bella looked at her lap, "Well, that was a long time ago." Jacob looked like he was about to say something when the waiter came up. He quickly left to go get their drinks.

"How long are you staying for?" Jacob asked, quietly.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure yet. Probably just a week or so. I need to get back to Seattle."

"Your Dad said you were engaged," Jacob said, looking at her curiously.

Bella nodded, "I am."

"So… why did you agree to come out with me tonight?"

Bella frowned. "My father does not really care for my fiancée. You, on the other hand, he thinks would be the perfect man for me. He knows that my relationship is… trialsome at the moment. Honestly, if I still marry Edward, I want him to know that it wasn't because I didn't try anything else. And I know that sounds like I am using you. However, you knew I was engaged when you asked."

"What's his name? I think your Dad said Edward?"

"Yes. Edward Cullen. His father used to be a…." she went quiet when she saw the look on Jacob's face.

"Cullen's. Yes, I know who they are," Jacob said. The anger on his face was palpable. "Well, I have to say I agree with your father. You can do better than a Cullen. Even if it isn't with me."

Bella frowned, wondering what he knew. He was from the reservation. Perhaps he knew of the legends. "Is there something you know about Edward that everyone else doesn't?"

Jacob looked at her, frowning back. "You tell me," he growled slightly. Bella's eyes widened.

"You are…Quileute," she whispered, for lack of a better word. Besides, she wasn't sure how much the average person on the reservation knew about the pack.

"One hundred percent," Jacob said in response, looking at her to gauge her reaction.

Bella nodded, not saying anything else.

"As I said, you can do better. You don't have to be… a Cullen."

Bella swallowed, "I think we should change the subject."

Jacob looked as if he wanted to argue, but he nodded. "Okay."

The rest of dinner was rather quiet. Bella and Jacob spent most of it looking at each other suspiciously. Bella had heard about "the pack". Edward had filled her in. They were the arch-enemies of all vampires. They had terrible tempers, and they often hurt the people around them. They were irrational and more brawn than brains. What had her father been thinking? He had set her up with someone more dangerous than the person she was already with!

Nevertheless, she was going to finish out the night. She told her father she would give Jacob the tiniest of shots. And she couldn't help but think that Jacob hadn't seemed dangerous or evil. She would just stay on neutral topics for the rest of the night. She would have to make sure he stayed calm and happy with her. When she got home, she could figure out a way to get rid of him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Here is the latest chapter. Not much to say. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Don't forget to tell me how much! 


	5. NotSoGreat Expectations

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This piece of fiction is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Prima Facie's Chapter ****Five: Not-So-Great Expectations**

After a rather tense and unenjoyable dinner, despite the delicious food, Jacob took Bella to the movies. She gave him a choice between three, and he, naturally, chose the scary one about evil vampires. She had intended it more of as a joke, but he apparently, thought it was a great idea.

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated in the dark with only a few other couples around. Bella was quickly reminded why she hated movies like this, when the first scene depicted the cops finding a mutilated body. She shivered slightly, thinking about how she was the only one in the theater to know that that was actually happening. Jacob, though, must have picked up on it because he raised his arm up and draped it over her shoulders.

She had tensed at first, and he had looked over at her. Their eyes caught, and Bella was all of the sudden intrigued by his warmth. He and Edward seemed to be complete opposites. So how could they both be mindless killers? Edward was so cold and hard. It was sort of like having a cast put on your foot in December, making shoes an impossibility. It was cold and hard, and one wished it was warmer, but the cast was really preventing pain and making everything better. Jacob, though… Jacob was warm. His skin was soft and tan. She found herself leaning into his warmth as she turned her face back to the screen. She looked at his hand on her right shoulder. It was different than Edward's, too. Edward's hands were the hands of an aristocrat. Unused to manual labor, beautiful and seemingly _soft_. The one part of him that could be described that way. Jacob's hands, though, were slightly calloused and muscular. He used them every day. A lot. They were definitely not soft or aristocratic. She watched as his thumb gently rubbed the skin on her shoulder. When she looked at him though, his eyes were on the movie.

She tried to banish the thoughts and watch the movie again. They sat in the same position until the end of the movie. Bella hadn't realized she had been crying until the lights came on and Jacob looked at her in concern. "Talk to me, Bella," he whispered. "Did the movie scare you?"

Bella locked eyes with him. The end of the movie had been horrible. The vampire was simply out of control, mad…. He had been killed, and it had thrilled the rest of the audience. But Bella couldn't help but wonder what kind of man he had been. Surely, he had not always been such a dreadful creature. But there had been no denying that he needed to be killed in the end. The people of the town had to be protected. "No," she finally whispered, "it was just… realistic."

The average person would have laughed at her. "Vampires didn't exist." But Jacob just nodded. He raised his hand up and wiped the tears away. Bella was astounded. For such a dangerous creature, he was so gentle.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked, quietly. His voice was so calm. Bella nodded, and he stood up. As they walked back to the car, the sea breeze caused Bella to shake. Jacob didn't even bat an eye as he took off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. As if he did it every day. Edward had always asked, in a way taking credit for his generosity. "Are you cold? Do you want my jacket? Here." Jacob just presented it.

"Thank you," she whispered. They got in the car and started the drive home. As the trees raced quickly by them, Bella's thoughts raced through her head. Could she trust Edward even if he did show up as he used to be? How could Jacob be as horrible as Edward made werewolves sound? Were they both just master manipulators, hiding the monstrosity that was their existence?

"Can you pull over?" she asked quietly, looking ahead. Jacob glanced at her, and she thought she detected a frown before the car slowed and pulled to the side of the road.

"I want to talk to you," she said, finally looking at him. He nodded at her, his brow furrowed.

"I am having trouble deciding what I should do about Edward. He... I realize that he could be dangerous like that. I don't think I could live with him knowing he was killing innocent people, even if he didn't hurt me. Which he could. And that brings a question to my mind." Jacob nodded, encouraging her.

"Please stay calm, and don't get angry with me… I want to know what makes you such a better choice. You, like him, are dangerous. You have a temper that can cause you to kill people when you don't intend it. You thrive on humans. What makes you so much better than him? Why should I feel safer around a werewolf than a vampire?"

Jacob looked at her in shock. He didn't seem angry, just surprised. He shook his head, slightly, as if wondering if he had heard her right. "What… what did he tell you about us?" he asked.

"Your tempers are infamous. They can cause you to hurt the people around you, even those you love. You kill humans, too. You are just as "soulless" as him. He said that werewolves are….all brawn and no brain. They can't even comprehend the danger they are."

Jacob looked as if he were about to shout at her, and she slightly flinched away from him for the second time that night. Bella heard a sharp noise and jumped before realizing it was lightning. Rain started to fall on the windshield, tapping incessantly at the glass.

Then, Jacob started laughing- loud, mirthful cries of joy. Bella looked at him, stunned. He continued for a moment before making himself calm down, chuckling as he spoke. "I… I think Edward might have exaggerated a bit."

Bella frowned at him, and he laughed again, taking her hand. She flinched slightly, and he rolled his eyes, squeezing it. "Bella… we do have tempers. They can cause us to change. However, they are not as bad as they seem. We don't….hunt… like vampires do. Sure, we might catch a deer or something, but we don't attack humans. That would be like cannibalism. We are still very human; we are just something else, too. We do have brains, and we realize that we can potentially hurt people. And, I have a soul. I might be a werewolf, but I know right from wrong. I can feel guilt, sadness, happiness, love… We don't hurt people as a rule. And if we do, it is usually the same way humans hurt humans. We don't generally use our teeth, and I never have. We are werewolves because we are the protectors as opposed to the predators."

Bella looked at him in shock, and he grinned at her. "Well, now that those worries are hopefully gone, let's get you home." He cranked up the car and pulled back on the road, still chuckling every once in a while.

When they arrived home, Bella wordlessly got out of the car. She started to walk to the house, not even comprehending Jacob got out, too. Edward had lied to her about the werewolves. He stereotyped them and hated them just as much as they hated him.

She was just about onto the porch when she felt Jacob grab her arm. She turned around just in time to have him pull her to him. His lips crashed onto hers, and Bella felt her knees weaken. His arms wrapped around her, holding her snuggly to his muscular body as her hands were trapped against his chest. It was warm euphoria, his lips. Their bodies seemed to mold together perfectly, and Bella heard an appreciative sound twin hers as it escaped her mouth. He pulled back, looking her in the eye as he spoke.

"Unlike with him, you can always be exactly who you are now if that is what you want. I assure you, I will never feel as cold as him." His smile was warm and welcoming, just like his body. He then kissed her again, gently this time. She sighed and didn't even notice that her arms had come up to wrap around his neck. He slowly pulled back, pecking her once more and then kissing her forehead.

"And, Bella, I promise, if you give me the chance…. I will kiss you like that every day for the rest of our lives. You are special to me." She stood there, numbed by his words as he stepped away from her and walked back to his car, getting in. Just before he shut the door he spoke again. "I'll call you tomorrow about getting my jacket back." She could hear the grin in his voice and felt herself nodding. Damn he was a good kisser.

Bella stood there, in the rain, not realizing what was going on until his car finally faded from view. She then slowly turned around and walked into the house, silent.

She was climbing into bed when the disdain hit. How dare he?! What made him so self assured? Why did he think that she was just going to fall over without him? He acted like there was something he knew that she didn't. He was attractive; so what? He acted like he was responsible for the world spinning beneath her feet.

Well, she would show him about being presumptuous. She wasn't going to deal with him acting in such a way. He thought he was hot stuff, but she_ wasn't_ the sort of girl that was going to fall down at his feet. Leaving her standing in the rain as if he was able to leave her dumbstruck. No, she was going to be strong and independent. She was going to show him that it was completely her decision who she did and did not date. He would be begging before she would go out with him again.

As she fell asleep, one more thought crossed her mind, "God, I hope he starts begging soon."

* * *

Author's Note: So! Here is chapter five. I think it will answer a few of your questions. Bella is going to have a few issues with just accepting Jacob, which is natural. She is, technically, still engaged. I'm excited with my plans for this story, but I don't have the entire thing worked out ahead of time I like did for TTM.

As for Toward the Moon: I have written the next chapter 3 times, and it just isn't sounding right in my head. Seeing as it sets up the final chapter, I want to make sure it is perfect. Sorry about the slowness. I am going to try to have it done in a few days. Thanks for your patience.

Anyway, please leave some feedback. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	6. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This piece of fiction is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Prima Facie's Chapter ****Six: ****The Hunt Begins.**

Bella woke up the next morning to her father knocking on her door. She called for him to come in, and he walked over to her bed cautiously. He sat down beside her as she sat up. "So… how was the date?" he asked, hopefully.

Bella closed her eyes, remembering the night- in particular, the ending. "Interesting," she finally said.

Charlie looked at her as if he hadn't expected that word. Not that she would have if she were in his shoes. "What happened?"

Bella bit her lip in thought. "Jacob… we sort of cleared the air. You see, Edward had sort of told me about the…. Guys from the reservation. I wasn't really expecting Jacob to be as nice as he seemed. And… Jacob made it clear what he could offer me that Edward couldn't."

"A lot," her father said, bluntly. Bella glared at him and pushed him slightly. She climbed out of bed and adjusted the legs of her pajama bottoms that had ridden up to her knees as she tossed during the night. Her father looked at the foot of the bed and raised an eyebrow, grabbing Jacob's jacket from where she had draped it over the footboard.

"Bella… I like Jacob, but…"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Dad. He offered me his jacket last night; I was cold. I forgot to give it back to him is all."

"That's Jacob, always a gentleman." Bella snorted. That hadn't been what he had been thinking a minute before. She took the jacket from him and put it back where it had been.

"So… are you going to go out with him again?" Charlie asked, standing up and heading toward the door.

Bella pursed her lips before nodding, "If he asks," she added. Charlie laughed, "Bella, he'll ask."

It was not much of a surprise when, twenty minutes later, the phone rang. Charlie answered it just as Bella finished up with preparing lunch. "JACOB!" he said, when he heard the voice on the other in. "Sure! I'll get her for you. Hey, we are having lunch in a few minutes. Want to come? …. Oh, that's too bad. Here's Bella."

Bella practically had the phone shoved in her hand before Charlie sat down, watching her. She looked at him incredulously before shaking her head and walking out of the room. "Hello, Jacob."

"Good morning, Bella. How has your morning been?" Jacob asked, politely.

"Fine," Bella responded. She didn't really know what to say. She had _never_ been kissed like that before, so possessive yet gentle. He left her in kiss-induced stupor.

"I forgot to get my jacket back from you last night," Jacob said, cheerfully. She could hear the grin in his voice and closed her eyes. "I was wondering… do you think you can get Charlie to give you a ride to the reservation tonight? Around seven? I have your car done. All you have to do is pick it up. And I can get my jacket back."

"Hold on," Bella said, leaning into the kitchen.

"Jacob has my car done. Can you give me a ride to the reservation tonight at seven to pick it up?" Charlie nodded, looking at the stove where the good was waiting

"Okay. You can go ahead and start eating." Charlie jumped up, and Bella sighed before walking out of the room again. "I will be there at seven."

"Don't forget the jacket. I don't care about you, but I need my jacket back really badly. It's cold!" Jacob teased.

"I think you are plenty warm enough without it, "Bella responded.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Seven then! Have a great day, Bella. Oh, and….by the way, if you want to pay me for the car by letting me kiss you again, I think we can strike up an arrangement. Bye!" He then hung up the phone.

Bella groaned when she hung up and walked back into the kitchen. He was just so sure of himself! In a way, it was infuriating. But, he wasn't exaggerating. It was pretty obvious she had feelings for him. And she would love to get another kiss like the one from last night again. She plopped down into the chair across from her father. "What did he say?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I thought that the women were supposed to make things complicated." Charlie just looked at her for a moment before laughing.

* * *

Bella fought the urge to make herself look nice before the trip to the reservation. Still, she found herself looking into the mirror to decide what was missing. She finally nodded, putting in a pair of hoop earring and patting down her hair. She picked up the tube of lipstick and was about to apply it when she growled at herself and dropped in. "He doesn't need lipstick. I'm _not_ fixing myself up for him. Besides, it isn't like he is kissing me tonight."

She walked downstairs, grabbing the purse that was on the bed on the way. Charlie looked at her, "All dressed up," he observed. Bella glared at him.

"I am _not_ dressed up. I like to wear… skirts."

"Since when?"

"Since… Hey! I am a woman, and it is my prerogative to wear a damn skirt if I want to. I don't have to dress like a man all of the time."

"Yep, the earrings and new nail polish really show that you are willing to stand up for your right to dress up. You even shaved your legs. You, woman, you!" Bella's glare deepened and Charlie laughed before opening the door for her.

As they drove over, Charlie was nice enough to speculate how nice it would be if his daughter married is best friend's son.

"We could always have Christmas together because you wouldn't have to choose between the in-laws and me. We could do all holidays in a big group. And I know that Billy would be nice to you and not an in-law from Hell. Who knows what Carlisle Cullen is like outside of work or public? With Billy, what you see is what you get, completely!

And his friends are really great, too. You should meet Sam. Great guy. His girlfriend got torn up by a bear a while back, and he stood by her. Didn't even think of leaving her! And she was pretty messed up, too."

Bella ignored him, trying to figure out how to get in and out of the reservation quickly. She didn't want Jacob to think she was some easy woman that was just going to give his arrogant butt just what he wanted. But, for a butt like that, it would definitely be enjoyable on her end, too. She thumped her head with her finger, banishing the thought. She really needed to get control of herself.

"There is their house!" Charlie said, pointing out the tiny cabin. Bella watched as it got closer, and didn't even notice until it was too late that she had pulled the chapstick out of her purse and applied it liberally to her non-colored lips.

When they pulled up, Bella was surprised to see smoke rising from the house. Charlie didn't seem to worry about it, though. "Dad! Their house is on fire!"

"Nope, Bella. That is a bonfire in the back. Jake and his friend must be having a bonfire. Jacob!"

Bella looked away from Charlie at the voice and saw Jacob trot around from behind the house, a smile on his face. Bella quickly grabbed the jacket from the truck and held it out in front of her.

"Here is your jacket," she said.

Jacob laughed. "Well hello to you, too, Bella. Hey, Charlie. How are you?"

"Wondering if I forgot to teach my daughter manners when she was growing up," Charlie admonished.

"Well, her table manners are impeccable. Dad is around the back if you want to go. We are having a bit of a cook out. We would love it if you two would stay."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Venison?"

"You bet."

"I'm there." Charlie walked off, looking back and winking at Bella as he turned the corner around the back of the house.

"So, Bella! How was your afternoon?"

"Fine, thanks, "Bella replied, trying to keep her face as neutral as she could. Jacob's grin only widened.

"I like the skirt. You have great legs. But you didn't have to dress up for me," he said, grabbing her hand.

Bella snorted. "I didn't dress up for you," she said, "I happen to like wearing skirts."

"And short ones. I'm not complaining. I'm also not complaining that you aren't wearing much make up. Considerate of you to know I like ladies looking natural."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, you conned my father into having us stay for dinner. Did you really finish my car?"

"The damndest thing! I feel like I have done absolutely nothing to it. Like I just decided to sleep in today after a nice little run through the woods last night. And then, when I finally finished, it wouldn't crank! I guess I need a few more days. But, hey, at least I got my jacket back, right?"

Bella sighed, "Yes, you got your jacket back."

Jacob laughed as Bella started to walk in the direction her father had gone. He jogged up to her and grabbed her hand. "Bella, I have a feeling you don't understand me very well. I don't mind you taking your time or even playing hard to get. I am part wolf, for God's sake. Half of the thrill is the chase." He then pulled her to him, his face inches from hers as he looked into her eyes. "It will make finally catching you and making you mine all the more enjoyable. However….I have a feeling…..that you want me, too." He leaned in closer, and she watched as his eyes shut. Hers quickly did the same. "After all…. You do have on some rather wonderful smelling chapstick. And I like to think that is for me. I know your lips weren't chapped last night." Bella found herself leaning in and just as their lips were about to touch, Jacob pulled away, taking a few steps ahead.

"I am patient, though. Oh, by the way, the rest of the pack is here. Don't worry, they won't bite, either." He then laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him around the back of the house.

* * *

Author's Note: Here is the latest chapter. Next update won't be for a week. My family is getting here in a few hours. Thanks for all of your reviews. They rock! 


	7. Confessions of a Dark Haired Werewolf

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This piece of fiction is written for entertainment purposes only.

_**Prima Facie's Chapter Seven**__**: Following the Leader**_

Bella was pulled around the corner of the house to see a group of people standing and sitting around a large bonfire surrounded by logs for benches. Jacob pulled her into his side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She snorted at him and pulled from his grasp, walking ahead. He shrugged, walking by her and keeping his hands to himself, a grin spread across his face. Before they got into hearing range, he turned to her. "Bella, you and I both know you are attracted to me. And that is fine. Obviously, things aren't going well with your relationship, so you can't blame me for taking a chance. If I didn't think there was a chance, I wouldn't bother. Now, let me introduce you to the group."

He pulled her up to a rather large group of men with a few women mingled in. "Guys, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is the pack."

She smiled at them, but it dropped off when one of them asked, "This is her, Jacob?" The rest looked at her with matching expressions. Like she was particularly significant. What had he told them? She looked at Jacob who just smiled at her and nodded. He looked at her as if she were a new toy he'd just gotten.

He pointed them out and said their names. First was the one who asked if she was… "her". His name was Paul. He looked suspicious of her, but didn't say anything. He pointed out a man and his wife, Sam and Emily. She went around a group of single men talking quietly to each other and throwing glances at her, Jared, Paul, and Seth. A single girl was gazing into the fire, throwing a few glances at Sam and Emily, Leah. And there was a man playing on the ground with a little girl, Quil.

Bella looked at the girl. She looked a bit like the first girl Edward had hurt. She tried not to allow the tears to come through and smiled. "And this must be your daughter, Quil?"

Quil looked at her in shock with a blush on his face. The rest of the group laughed, while Sam and Emily looked uncomfortable. "No, Bella," Jacob said, trying to stop laughing and not doing such a good job at it, "this is Quil's… best friend, Claire." Claire nodded, jumping on Quil's back. Quil glared at Jacob and muttered "pervert" under his breath.

Sam cleared his throat and the rest of the men turned sharp looks at him. Bella was confused for a moment, but Sam smiled at her. "I'm sure you are hungry, Bella. We have burgers, barbecue…. Pretty much everything, I think. We eat a lot around here. Especially your Jacob."

"_My_ Jacob?" Bella laughed, and she was somewhat shocked to see Jacob sheepishly look at his feet in embarrassment. The entire group, excluding Claire, looked at him in confusion. Sam looked at him as if he was disappointed in him before shaking his head.

"Well, Jacob eats a lot. Don't you, _Jacob?" _Jacob looked up and nodded. "Soon," Sam said, sternly. Jacob nodded again, taking Bella's hand.

"Let's go get you some food. I am sure Charlie would like to reintroduce you to my Dad, anyway." They walked to a table that food was set out on and put some on plates. Bella was kind of shocked to see how much Jacob did apparently eat. Four hamburgers with everything! Bella only had one.

"I do want you to tell me what's going on. That was an awkward conversation," she said. Jacob paused, his hand on a bun before nodding resolutely, "Later, okay?" When he finished preparing his plate, they walked over to the table with her father, Jacob's father, and some other older people sitting around.

Charlie smiled. "Apparently, my daughter and Jacob have decided to join us! Billy, Quil, Sue this is my daughter Bella."

Billy looked at her with a smile on his face. He wheel around a bit and shook her hand, smiling. "She's beautiful, Jacob." Jacob smiled as if his father had just told him he was proud and led Bella to a seat. The other two at the table nodded in agreement. Charlie grinned at them, putting a hand on Bella's shoulder once she sat down next to him. Jacob sat down on her other side and promptly started to eat.

Throughout the evening, people were speaking to Jacob as if he were being congratulated. They would glance at her curiously and talk in low voices. They also saw fit to ask her all sorts of questions.

"So, Bella, do you like dogs?" a smirking Quil asked while Embry laughed from his side. Jacob smirked but shook his head at the question.

Bella smirked right back. "Oh, Quil, I love dogs. I just don't like those really stupid ones that bark for no reason and have their tongue wagging the whole night. Especially not the ones that continuously look at my ass as if they are going to mount me."

Quil's eyes widened, and he put his hands up as if surrendering. The rest of the pack laughed loudly while Jacob growled at Quil from her side. She turned to him, scoffing. "There's more than one of those sort of dogs around here, too, Jacob."

Sam laughed, "She's feisty. I like her."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Too bad you are married," she said, winking playfully at him. Jacob seemed to growl at Sam, too, but one look from the bigger man quieted him.

* * *

The evening passed by quickly, and soon Charlie had left. He also had "forgotten" to tell Bella goodbye, so Jacob had offered to drive her home. Jacob had walked her out to the truck and opened the door for her, politely. He was about to open his door when Sam ran around the house. Bella watched from the inside of the vehicle as he pulled Jacob aside.

Jacob looked slightly angry, and Sam seemed to be in a no nonsense mood. She thought she saw Jacob start to shake before Sam cuffed the side of his head. Jacob backed down and almost seemed to kneel before Sam. Bella had to fight back a grim. Sam had been her favorite, and he also seemed to be quite the authority figure.

She didn't know much about the pack, but she wondered if he were some sort of leader. Jacob was acting like he was being lectured by a favored teacher, looking down in shame and respect. She watched as he grabbed Jacob by the shoulders, effectively making their eyes meet. His mouth moved slowly as if he was trying to drive a point home, and Jacob finally nodded. Sam smiled at him before waving to Bella through the windshield and running back toward the back of the house where the party was.

Jacob got in the car without saying anything. They drove toward Bella's house quietly, but just before they reached her drive way, he pulled to the side of the road. "Bella?"

Bella turned, quirking an eyebrow. "Finally going to explain why everyone was looking at me so weird?"

Jacob turned off the ignition and nodded, "Yes. You saw Sam and Emily; they are a couple…."

Bella laughed, "Really? I never would have guessed!"

Jacob grinned at her and rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea…. Okay, so…. Here goes. Quil and Claire are also going to be a couple some day."

Bella sat there; the words didn't quite make sense. "Uhm, excuse me?"

Jacob nodded, "Yea. It's a thing that some of us do. It's called imprinting. Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two. Until she is old enough for it to be romantic, it will just be friendly like you saw tonight. But when she turns sixteen or so, Quil is allowed to pursue her."

Bella laughed. "What if she doesn't want some creepy thirty year old to pursue her?" The idea was preposterous, and she was pretty sure Quil was wasting his time.

Jacob shook his head, "No, no…. you don't understand. When we imprint it goes both ways. They were made for each other. She wouldn't want to turn him down because he will be the perfect one for her."

Bella frowned before nodding, processing it. She then laughed, "I guess that explains the scandalized look he had when I asked if it was his daughter!"

Jacob laughed to, "Sure does…" He then stopped, turing more to face her and propping his leg up on the seat. "But this isn't about Quil and Claire."

"So…"

Jacob inhaled sharply. "You are upset that I am so self-assured. That I am so at ease with all of this."

Bella nodded, not seeing his point. He was stupid to think that she would just fall all over him. He cut off her rambling thoughts though by blushing and speaking again. "That is because I know that it is meant to be. There is no reason you _should_ choose anyone else. You are perfect for me…."

Bella suddenly grasped what he was saying and her eyes widened. Still, she couldn't help but ask. "What are you saying here, Jacob?" Her voice sounded shaky and nervous, and she looked at him seriously.

"It means that… when I saw you on your birthday, the first time since I had transformed… I imprinted on you. You are my one; you were made for me." He scooted toward her, but she pulled back, shaking her head.

"Take me home, Jacob," she whispered. She heard what sounded like a painful whine, but Jacob nodded, turning the key in the ignition. They drove silently the rest of the way. When Bella would look at him out of the corner of his eye, she was overwhelmed by the anguish in them. He was… serious.

When they stopped at Charlie's, Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Jacob, but I am engaged to be married. I have a commitment to honor." _Even if he is insane, I promised…_ She was shocked at the pain she felt for saying no and back tracked a bit. "If… if this is meant to be… if _we_ are meant to be, then it will happen. But… I can't just give up all of my past because you tell me that eventually it is supposed to happen. I can't just go along with it without a second thought. And, yes… yes, I am attracted to you. And when you kissed me the other night, you left me speechless. And yes, I love that you are so warm and considerate. But I can't just accept it because I am told that I should. I have to do it of my own free will."

Jacob nodded, looking at the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, Bella. But… please just….at least think about it. And, if… if you won't have me…. Consider not having him, too. I am… concerned. I'm sorry."

Bella nodded, opening her door and getting out. She walked toward the porch, not hearing his car start to pull away. She turned around to see him still staring at the steering wheel, not really seeing anything. Without thinking, she turned around and walked back toward his truck. She opened the door, shocking him from his reverie. He looked at her and she stepped up a bit so that she could lean into the truck.

She put her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips to his firmly. He didn't move for a second as she caressed him. Slowly, she dipped her tongue out, drawing it across his lower lip. It shocked him into motion, and he groaned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back, languidly. She melted and felt herself be pulled into his lap, her feet hanging off the side of the seat.

The kissed or several minutes before he pulled back, putting his forehead against her own. "What… what does this mean?" he whispered.

"It… it means that Edward isn't even speaking to me right now, and you are here. And… I am willing to pursue whatever this is. I won't… I won't do it because it's my destiny, but I won't avoid it because of destiny either."

Jacob pulled back, looking at her with a soft smile. "What I meant to say that night on the first date… when I saw you when I was fourteen, I thought that you were perfect for me at that very moment. But… but when I saw you get out of your car that first day… I was sure of it. I am going to fall… so deeply in love with you."

Bella smiled. It wasn't an admission of love, but it was almost better than one. She kissed him again, and this time it was a bit more heated. She felt his hand start to slide up her skirt, and her hand went on top of it, pushing it further. He gasped and pulled back, looking at her with glittering black eyes.

"God, Bella… you have to stop that. I… you are still engaged and until that is settled, I am going to try to be a gentleman." Bella smirked feeling a rush of power through the lust. She scooted his hand higher up, twisting his finger around the strap of her panties. "What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?"

Jacob growled, pressing his lips roughly to hers, and she smirked as she kissed him back. He looped his arms underneath her and, the next thing she knew, she was standing on the ground outside of his truck. He looked at her, his eyes expressive a mixture of excitement, anger, and disapproval.

"That is not nice at all. I am trying to be honorable here, and you go and do that! Geez, Bella, I am still a man!"

Bella grinned, trying not to laugh, and Jacob huffed. "Get inside. Decide what you want before you make me lose my will power!" He shut the door before rolling down the window when she looked at him sadly. He rolled his eyes and tipped his chin up in silent request for her to come up to him. She smiled and did, sharing a sweet kiss.

They slowly pulled back and smiled at each other, though Jacob's looked slightly uncomfortable. "Goodnight, Jake," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Temptation," he said in response. She giggled and started backing up toward the house, watching as he put the truck in reverse and turned around. She watched as his truck drove away and walked in with a large smile on her face.

* * *

Author's Note: So! I am back in Germany, and posted the latest chapter as a welcome home present to myself and you. Make sure to tell me what you think. Next chapter in a few days! Take care! 


	8. Return to Sender

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series and its characters do not belong to me but to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Please pay all copyrighted and inspirational praise to her.**

**_Prima Facie's Chapter Eight_**

_(And before you get involved reading... please read the author's note if you want to find a new series to fall in love with and become addicted to of the same genre!)_

The weeks had passed- all with no word from Edward. Bella looked at the calendar. It was a week until their wedding. Bella sighed as she opened up the top right drawer of her vanity. She pulled out an elaborate diamond ring. A three carat emerald cut diamond. It had been in Edward's family for generations. She twisted it in her hand, remembering how perfectly it had fit her. How perfect it had all been.

The deaths had not stopped . The total was up to 32 dead, and the police had finally decided they were not looking for dogs but a human. Not that Edward was human. But they were going to count Edward among them. Bella doubted there was any resemblance between her Edward and the monster that was hunting down those poor girls.

Bella watched as she slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She had taken it off the night that she had told Jacob she would not deny her destiny. Looking down at the stone, it didn't seem to look right anymore. It seemed foreign, and it didn't seem to suit her. Bella had never liked grandiose things though, especially in jewelry.

Making up her mind, she slid the ring off of her finger. She wrapped it in an old scarf that Edward had given her before putting it in a box the size of her fist. Then, she took out a piece of paper.

She wasn't quite sure how to write what she wanted to say; but as soon as pen touched paper, the words flowed.

_Dear Edward,_

_Enclosed is my engagement ring. Please understand that this letter is written with only the best of intentions. I do not want to hurt you. However, I think we both know that we cannot do this. You are not, at the present time, someone I would feel safe or happy being with._

_I had deluded myself into making myself think that you were incapable of changing into who you are now. However, you had always warned me it was a possibility. I am so sorry that our dreams were ruined, but now we must learn to be who we are._

_I enjoy my humanity, and I do not think I can consciously make the choice to end that. I cannot consciously make the choice to put myself in the situation that I could end up as you are now. Please understand that I did love the man I was engaged to. However, you now have complications that make it impossible. Even if I were safe, I could not be happy or care about you if you were the person you are now._

_I do hope that you do regain control. I do hope that, if I see you again, your eyes are the beautiful topaz color that I love. However, please do not ask me to start a relationship with you again. Do not ask me to risk becoming someone who harms._

_Hopefully, you can find someone that is already in your situation to love and be with. And hopefully, I can find someone that I do not have to sacrifice myself in order to be with. Please give me time to learn to live as my own. And please become the person that I used to know. I do not know if you even understand this anymore, but I want you to be… good. And I know that you have been and I hope that you can be again. Please try to understand._

_As for me, I have moved back here. Any stuff that I want will be picked up in a few days by a moving company. Please do not seek me out. I will not tell anyone of what is going on… unless it comes here. For sake of the love I have for the person you used to be._

_I am sorry._

_Sincerely, Bella_

Bella took a deep breath before folding the letter and putting it into the box. She closed it up and wrote her old address on the label before carrying it downstairs. Her father was seated in front of the television, watching the news.

"Another girl found outside of Seattle. It really is a blood bath there. Hopefully it stays isolated. Apparently, the city is considering instituting a curfew because all of the disappearances are happening at night." Charlie had been closely following the "Drain and Ditch killer" since she had arrived. He had been very pleased when Bella told him she wasn't going back.

Bella put the box in his lap. "Can you mail that for me?"

Charlie looked down before looking up at her. "What is it?"

Bella sighed. "It is a letter and my engagement ring. Does that satisfy you?"

Charlie stood up, putting the box aside as he pulled Bella into a hug. "I know that it hurts. But, by now, I think you know it is for the best." Bella nodded against his shoulder.

"How are things with you and Jacob?"

Bella pulled back and a slight smile crossed her face. "Good. I really like him."

"Father knows best," Charlie supplied with a wink. Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. Anyway, I am going to be heading to the school now. I am applying for a job. The elementary guidance counselor retired, and they are also interested in finding someone to teach two elective psychology courses."

Charlie nodded. "That sounds good. At Forks High?"

Bella shook her head. "No, actually it is at the school on the reservation. Anyway, I better get out of here. I am going to go over to the Black's house afterward. When do you get in tonight?"

"Double shift. I will be there until around 4 tomorrow morning. So, I probably won't see you awake until noon or so tomorrow. I will drop the package off on my way in. Good luck with the interview."

Bella smiled and said a quick thanks before jogging out the door and getting into her car.

* * *

The interview was running smoothly. Apparently, not too many people around were qualified to do the psychology course, and the principal seemed to like the idea of filling the position with one person. According to the principal, Mr. Parrish, she would take the two periods before lunch (when the elementary was doing lunch and recess) to teach two elective courses to the high school of psych 1 and 2. Because she had a master's degree and had the appropriate credentials, they could also get college credit for the courses. 

By the time the interview was over, Bella was 99 sure she had the job. Mr. Parrish said he would be in contact in a day or so to speak to her, and she would start after Christmas if she got the job.

Bella was smiling as she got into her car and drove down the main street through the reservation, taking the last left onto Wolf Road. It was, coincidentally or not, the street where most of the pack lived. At the very end, she pulled into the driveway of Jacob's house. It was right next door to his father's.

She saw Billy outside getting the mail as she got out and waved at him. He waved back and told her that Jacob had run to get gas and would be back in a few minutes. She thanked him and walked through the front door, plopping herself down on Jacob's dark brown couch.

Jacob had done well for himself with his auto body shop. It was known to be the best in the area, and he was always happy with the work he got to do. He was particularly thrilled when someone would bring in a classic car they wanted restored, and Jacob made a point to always have room for those jobs.

She had almost fallen asleep on the couch when she heard the door shut. "Bella?"

Bella opened her eyes just in time to see Jacob poke his head into the room and smile. "I could smell you. You should shower."

Bella rolled her eyes. He could always smell her. She had been embarrassed the first time he said that, but then had figured it out. She sat up and smiled. "So how did the interview go?" Jacob asked as he kicked off his shoes. They went soaring in opposite directions, a few feet apart from each other. Bella sighed. He never understood why his house always looked a little too messy.

Bella shrugged. "Good. I think I got the job."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well, of course you did. You are dating Jacob Black."

Bella laughed and patted the seat beside her. A second later it was filled by affectionate werewolf. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and leaned against the arm of the couch, pulling her between his legs and back. "So what is on for today?"

"Dad is working tonight, so I figured I would cook you dinner and perhaps we could watch a movie or something."

Jacob nodded, "That sounds good. You know I never turn down good cooking."

Bella smiled and turned her head to kiss him. "So what did you do today?"

Jacob smiled. "I finished a motorcycle I have had for a while. The new handbrakes and speedometer had been taking a while to come in, so I was pretty excited to finally get them and finish it up. I am going to do some last minute maintenance work on it tomorrow, and the owner should be by to pick it up around four. What about you?"

Bella turned onto her side, resting her head against Jacob's bare chest. "Cooked breakfast for Charlie. Edited my resume'. Send Edward back my engagement ring. Showered. Went to interview. Came here."

Jacob nodded before stiffening slightly. "Wait….. What was after resume'?"

Bella looked up at him and grinned. "I wrote Edward to tell him the engagement was off and sent my ring back."

Jacob was silent for a moment before hissing "yes!" and kissing Bella firmly on the lips. "So, you aren't engaged anymore?"

Bella shook her head, smiling. "Which makes me not an asshole flirting with some other guy's soon-to-be-wife?"

Bella shook her head again, and Jacob hugged her tightly. "Does this mean I have a better chance at getting you?"

"Oh? I thought you were 100 sure that you already had me?"

Jacob laughed. "Well, of course I am sure. But breaking that 100th percentile is good for my ego."

Bella rolled her eyes with a smile and gently rolled over onto her stomach, kissing him gently. She then closed her eyes and lay her head down on his chest. "Nap time," she whispered. Jacob nodded and didn't say another word.

* * *

Author's note: So…. The latest chapter. I hope it is satisfying. I am going to give you guy some new books to read if you life this genre. I found them on my visit home to the states. Go to your nearest bookstore and look for "Bitten" by Kelley Armstrong. It will be in your Fantasy/Science Fiction Area. It is the first in a series called "Women of the Underworld". It is for… a slightly older crowd, but I have found them very enjoyable. So that you don't get confused. The best order to read them in are "Bitten, Stolen, Dime Store Magic, Industrial Magic, Broken, Haunted, and No Humans Involved." I have read all but the last one, and they are all fantastic. Werewolfies….witchies…. it is delicious. Check it out and tell me what you think. I would like the idea of writing a fan fiction for them, but there isn't a lot of outreach yet. Help put the series on the map! 

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!


	9. Cheap Perfume

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to the author, Stephenie Meyer…. Not me.

_**Prima Facie's Chapter Nine**__**: Cheap Perfume**_

Bella winced as the first rays of sunshine that managed to sneak through the cracks of her blinds accosted her face. She rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. However, it seemed to be fate that her alarm clock chose that exact moment to start beeping. She groaned and smacked at it with her hand until it was silent. 6:15.

She thought to herself that she would get up in five minutes, when it sounded again. She was almost asleep when she had the crossing thought that it could not go off again for some freakish reason like a short. She reached over to check the new alarm time. Four minutes from now….she was fine. In fact… she fiddled with the buttons for a minute until it read fifteen minutes. Smiling, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

The next thing Bella heard was her door opening. She sighed, assuming it was her father coming in to leave a note… he should be leaving soon. She was, therefore, very shocked when a large body suddenly plopped down on top of her. Her eyes shot open and a hand shot up to hit her assailant, it was quickly grabbed though.

She huffed, rolling her eyes at the smirking Jacob. "Too slow, Bella."

"What?" her irritated voice asked, still deep with sleep. She yawned and, while her mouth was open, Jacob blew in a quick breath, causing her to couch. She growled and rolled over, causing Jacob to tumble to the floor. "Do you know what time it is?" an amused voice asked.

"Time to leave me alone. I set the alarm for 15 more minutes," she explained.

"Oh, well in that case…" Jacob climbed onto the bed, pulling her into his arms. Bella was momentarily uncomfortable with the situation. He had never lied down with her on her bed before. She finally yawned and relaxed, though…. It was just fifteen minutes, and he was above the covers. "I had no idea you wanted to sleep while the moving men brought in your stuff… at noon."

Bella murmured sleepily before realization struck. Jacob lifted his arm just in time as she shot up, the covers pooling at her waist revealing a black, rather risqué night gown. He smiled appreciatively and kissed her shoulder, unable to suppress a light growl. Bella looked the clock and gasped, jumping up. The gown fell down to mid thigh, and Jacob watched her walk into the bathroom.

"You know, you could have just told me," she called from the bathroom.

"Hey, I very politely blew in the back of your throat to wake you up." Bella leaned out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth and rolled her eyes. She seemed to notice her state on undress because Jacob was slowly taking it in, too. She blushed and covered her chest before leaning back into the bathroom.

A moment later she came out with a thick robe on. Jacob sighed, "I liked the last wardrobe choice better." Bella rolled her eyes. "Can you let them in? I am just going to get dressed. Did they put the boxes in the shed already?"

"No. Do they know which ones go out there?"

"Yea, it should be on the contract. I think it was boxes eight through thirteen." Jacob nodded and said that he'd tell them. He trotted out of the room and shut the door behind him while Bella dressed.

An hour later and all of the boxes that were to be unboxed had been. Bella smiled as Jacob came into her bedroom with a sandwich on a napkin. "Figured you could use some fuel."

"What kind is it?" she asked, reaching for it.

"PB and J," Jacob said, scooping down and kissing her.

"So… how did you know to come here?"

"You designated me as the caller incase no one answered. They rang the doorbell, but you slept through it apparently. They called me." Bella smiled as he sat down next to her.

"So, happy to have all of your stuff here?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yep, it's good to be surrounded by my things again."

Jacob looked around, taking note of the things he hadn't seen before. His gaze stopped on a picture on the ground next to them. It was of her and Cullen. He didn't say anything but frowned at it. He followed his eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Hey, it's over. This was a frame my mother made for me when I was young. I didn't have them bring it for the picture."

Jacob nodded. "It is a nice frame," he said, slowly. Bella smiled in response and kissed him.

"Don't worry; I doubt you will have to worry about me seeing Edward Cullen again."

"You know, he could decide to fight for you."

Bella smiled, but it seemed forced and a little sad. "I think I'm the last thing on his mind right now." Jacob looked at her, silently wondering what had happened for her to come here and her to break up with him. It sounded like he had done something pretty bad. Maybe he had cheated on her? Jacob used his intuition and leaned in to her. "I'll never do something like that, you know."

Bella looked at him in confusion before nodding. "I don't expect you will."

* * *

Edward Masen returned home in the dead of night. He smelled humans, but that wasn't an odd thing to smell in the apartment complex where they lived. It was a natural scent by now, and it didn't stand out at the moment. Perhaps that was because he wasn't hungry. 

He stepped into the foyer and took off his coat, tossing it on the coat rack. It caused the wooden stand to rock, and a marble-like hand shot out to steady it. His hands were unclean, and he wiped the blood off on his already dirty shirt.

His once white shirt was now deeply stained from tonight's killing. Not that he thought about it in those terms anymore. He was a predator. His food source happened to be humans, and he couldn't help it if it tasted so good. He finally looked around his apartment. It was emptier than before. A lot of Bella's stuff was missing. He felt his hands clenched, wondering if someone had robbed them. And, if they had, why had they left expensive things like his stereo and plasma TV behind? Who would want the ugly picture of the forest that had hung to the left of the hallway?

The customary stack of mail was not on the floor at his feet. On the contrary, he saw a stack of mail on the table. He walked to the table and saw a note. "Moved your mail so that we would not trample it while moving Ms. Swan's things. Thank you for your service. –J&T Movers."

His red eyes narrowed, and he quickly pulled a small box that had been with the things. He opened it up and found a letter and an old scarf. Slowly, he inhaled the scent. She smelled entrancing. Quickly, he skimmed through the letter. His eyes narrowed further. Well, better off anyway. She wasn't going to tell anyone and that was what mattered.

Part of his mind said he should be upset about this, but it was quickly quieted by the voice telling him that it didn't matter and that he should go grade papers and listen to music in his bedroom.

Teaching had not changed much. His parking spot was, fortunately, close to the building and a large canopy of trees blocked the sun that would give him away. Colored contacts quickly fixed the eye problem. He walked into his room and sat at his desk, starting the grading. A night of feasting could really cause one to get behind in work. Briefly, he considered maybe narrowing it down to weekends. He quickly shook that idea off though.

It was 12 hours later when Edward's nostrils flared. He put his pen down and stood up sharply. What a heavenly scent.

He was not stupid. All of the women he had killed had had that scent. Or at least a cheap imitation of it. And, God, they always tasted so fucking good. Edward gracefully walked down the hallway, approaching the box on the table. He lifted the scarf to his nose and inhaled deeply. A moan escaped his throat and he closed his eyes. "Fantastic," he whispered. He needed a fix. And that required a little bit of shopping first. Seattle was a large city, he was sure he could find another imitation.

The scarf was a deep burgundy color, and he supposed it wouldn't be a bad color for him to wear. It was unisex friendly. A scarf could hardly be characterized as a girl's scarf unless it was pink or had bobbles or something, after all. He took his coat off of the rack and put it on before grabbing an end of the scarf and yanking it off of the table. As it unraveled, he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. He breathed in the scent of Bella as he looked down at the floor. Her ring.

Anger swelled inside of him, and he scooped the ring up, glaring at the diamond. Tossing it into a trash bin, he walked to the mirror next to the door. Dark red eyes, appropriately matching his scarf, greeted him. Just enough time for a drive to Forks. With a sadistic smile, he wrapped his eyes out of the bowl next to the door and walked out, his dark eyes glittering. If he couldn't taste her by changing her, he might as well reap the benefits of the real thing. "Just like cheap perfume… it will never be as good as the real thing. No more imitation for me," he murmured, inhaling the scent of Bella.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Hope this was enjoyable to you guys. Tell me what you think. Sometimes I just love writing for Edward. He seems more…. Fluid and poetic to me. Reread Les Miserables the other day. Wish I could figure up some sort of link to this story and maybe start something as a weird cross thing. I don't think I could do it justice though. Beautiful book, the best of all time. Rent the movie if you are afraid of the classics. It is good, too.

Working on a few side projects, one that is using a lot of energy and effort. As well as some original work. If I were to post on could I count on anyone reading? Tell me your thoughts. It would be the same genre of sorts, but very different of course. It would eventually be a full novel.


	10. The Gentleman Caller

_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to the original author, Stephenie Meyer, and not to me. I would endeavour to one day write such a great series, but, as of now, nothing I write is for personal monetary gain._

_**Prima Facie's Chapter Ten: Gentleman Caller**_

Bella grinned and hopped up from the couch, causing the almost asleep Charlie to startle into a sitting position. "What is it?"

Bella smiled at him, "It's Jake."

It was four days before Christmas, and Bella had to jump over a wrapped present next to tree to get to the door. She and Charlie had decided to have a big happy Christmas, and their friends from the reservation were all involved. Present from and to the pack were also with their family gifts under the tree, and the sheer number of gifts made the good sized blue spruce look a little bit dwarfed by comparison. She answered the door and smiled at Jacob who swooped in for a soft kiss to the cheek. "Happy four days before Christmas," he greeted, putting his hands on her waist.

Bella rolled her eyes. Jacob's countdown had made the month since Thanksgiving seem longer than it was. It had started with a "Happy 28 days until Christmas" and had dropped in number each time he spoke to her. "Happy four days till," she said, grabbing his hands off of her waist and pulling him into the living room.

Charlie smiled at him, "Hey Jake. What are we down to?"

"Four days till! Merry almost Christmas, Charlie."

Charlie stood up and clapped Jacob on the shoulder. "What are you guys doing tonight?" Bella smiled at the men and excused herself to go finish getting ready. She had learned to wait for the finishing touches once Jacob got there because she knew she would become frustrated waiting for them to finish talking.

Jacob sat down on the couch next to Charlie as he watched Bella disappear up the stairs. "Nothing too special tonight. I am saving the big date for New Year's Eve. I'm going to take her into Seattle for it. I even got reservations at this really fancy four star restaurant for it."

Charlie smiled at him, "Good man. It's nice to have her with someone that treats her well. I hope you will do that for a very long time… be careful in Seattle though."

Jacob suddenly looked a bit nervous and glanced up the stairs. There was no sign on Bella. His focus slid back to Charlie, and he cleared his throat. "Well, actually, Charlie… I was thinking about….Valentine's Day?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Uhm, I know that Bella and I haven't been together for way too long, but she really is important to me. I have no doubt she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I feel as if she was made to be mine…." He paused to gauge Charlie's reaction, but the older man gave nothing away. "If… If I think she is ready and accepting by Valentine's Day… I would like to ask her to marry me."

Charlie was silent, and his expression gave away nothing. Finally, he sighed. He sounded disappointed, and Jacob felt his heart plummet to his feet. "It's hard to realize that my baby girl is a woman…"

Jacob nodded, looking at his feet. "Sir, I… I respect you, and I always have. And I also have great respect for your daughter, to the point that it overpowers how I feel for you. And I think that is how it is supposed to be. However, I… I am not asking for your permission to marry her, I am asking for your blessing."

Charlie looked up at him, and his eyes seemed to smile for a minute before he nodded. "Jacob, you have my blessing to marry my daughter. I think you are very fortunate to have found each other."

Jacob felt his heartbeat quicken, and he grinned, grabbing Charlie's hand and pumping it enthusiastically. "Charlie, I promise I will never do anything to intentionally hurt her. I will protect her and love her for the rest of my life."

Charlie nodded, "I know you will, son." Both men looked up quickly when they heard Bella's bedroom door shut. Jacob stood up as Bella started to walk down the stairs and smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am. What's going on tonight?"

"I was thinking about just a relaxing dinner and a movie?" Bella's response was cut off by the phone ringing, and she grabbed the phone off of the hook next to her.

"Swan residence," she answered, nodding to Jacob approvingly. "Yes, just a moment." Bella pulled the phone away from her ear and smiled at her father. "Dad, it is for you. It's the station."

Charlie nodded and stood up, taking the phone. "Chief Swan."

He was silent for a moment as the other voice spoke, and Bella and Jacob stood off to the side waiting to say goodbye. Charlie gripped the counter and groaned. "I had a feeling this would happen. Tell everyone a mandatory meeting between shifts tomorrow morning at six A.M. My orders……. Yes, you too. Goodnight Madeline."

Charlie hung up the phone. "You two need to be particularly careful tonight."

Jacob wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, "Why's that?"

"I assume you have heard about the serial killings in Seattle these past few months?"

Jacob nodded, and Bella looked at the floor, a feeling of dread settling inside her stomach.

"Two nights ago there was missing person reported in Port Angeles. It's been hushed up because the girl was known for being a big…. Undependable, and her friends figured she'd just run off with a guy for a few days. They found the body this morning. And another in Sappho thirty minutes ago. Same MO. It hasn't even made news yet. They think the killer is on the move, and we seem to be in his path to wherever he is going."

Bella's hands shot to her mouth, and Jacob tightened his arm around her. "No groups or couples messed with, right?"

Charlie shook his head. "No. Only people by themselves. The asshole is pretty bold though and brutal."

Jacob nodded, "She won't leave my sight."

Bella shook her head, "I don't think we should go out tonight."

Jacob nodded but Charlie shook his head. "No, no…it's fine. I am going to head to bed early… I have to get up in the morning for a meeting with the FBI. They have stepped in to have a conference with all of the chiefs and uppers in our area tomorrow morning about it. Probably putting in a curfew. Besides, you two will be together. Nothing to really worry about. Go out."

Jacob nodded again, while Bella shook her head. He turned to Bella. "Bella, it's okay. He's only been messing with women by themselves. You are safe with me."

Bella looked at Jacob. It was time to tell him about Edward. And she couldn't do it in front of Charlie… not yet anyway."

Bella walked over to her father and hugged him tightly. "Be safe," he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Bella."

Bella nodded and leaned back, smiling weakly. "I love you, too Dad. I'll be safe with Jacob."

Charlie threw a smile and a knowing grin at Jacob. "I know you will, baby. Have fun." Charlie stood at the door, sweetly watching Jacob open the car door for his daughter. Yes, he would make a good husband for her. Charlie nodded once more as if to affirm his thoughts before walking back to the couch, his mind going to the moving serial killer case and not once drifting to the game.

* * *

It was an hour later that there was a knock at the door. Charlie smiled, assuming it was Billy. He often came over when Bella and Jacob were on dates. Charlie quietly wondered sometimes if the man could handle time alone, knowing that it was getting less and less. And, tonight, Charlie definitely had news for Billy! 

Charlie threw open the door with a grin. "So, I hear we're going to become rela…." Charlie's voice took one a rarely used tone as he glared at the person in front of him. It wasn't Billy. "What are you doing here?"

Edward looked up. He was wearing sunglasses, and Charlie was sure it was a sign of disrespect. It was late at night, after all. "You are not welcome on my property."

Edward smirked, and Charlie was taken aback by the maliciousness of it. Sure, he had never liked Edward, but there was something different about him now. For a fleeting moment that he quickly scolded himself for thinking, he wished his gun were not hanging up so far away in the kitchen. Edward's grin had seemed to widen a bit more at his thought, but Charlie shook the thought off. "I just came to talk, Mr. Swan."

Charlie shook his head slightly. "We have nothing to talk about, Edward. Bella ended her relationship with you. All of the possessions she wanted to keep have already been taken. There is nothing for you to talk with her, or me, about."

"Is Bella home?" Edward asked, stepping into the living room, forcing Charlie to take a half-step back.

"No, she isn't. It is a crime to trespass, and I have just informed you I would like you to leave." Edward laughed. "I was never invited to the house by you in the first place, Mr. Swan. I think I will wait for Bella to tell me what she thinks."

"She thinks the same thing as me, Edward."

Edward shrugged, "Even if she did, what proof do you have?"

"She's found someone else. Someone better."

Edward's smirk dropped, and he glared at Charlie, taking another step forward. Despite Charlie's instincts, he stood his ground. He would not give Edward the advantage of making him feel as if he was making him feel afraid in his own home. "You seem to feel threatened, Mr. Swan."

"I am a trained police officer, Edward. I am not threatened by a shrimpy, unarmed teacher," Charlie said, forcing an arrogant look onto his face. He needed to get to his gun. The table in the kitchen. 20 steps. He could spring there quickly enough.

"Yes, and as such, it is illegal for you to shoot me with the gun that is twenty steps away on the table in the kitchen. And, you aren't fast enough even if you could shoot me."

Charlie's eyes widened. Had Edward read his thoughts? "Who the fuck do you think you are? You will leave now."

Charlie stepped closer. "Previously, only women have been enough like Bella. But, being in such close proximity to you, Charlie…. You smell a lot like your daughter. In fact, just like her. It's just diluted. You sing…."

"You aren't making sense, Cullen. Leave my house right now, or I will make you, legal or not."

Edward stepped closer still to Charlie, before quickly maneuvering. A second later, Charlie was on his knees, his arms helpless behind his back as what felt like two rocks held his hands in place. Edward's face moved into his peripheral vision, and Charlie turned to meet his gaze. "You are insane," he spoke, his voice quivering as the fear came through. Something inside of him was screaming that this was not a normal person. This was a predator.

"You are right…. I am a predator. But, I don't understand the looks. You look to me as if you are seeing a serial killer, Charlie? As if I spend every few nights murdering some girl that reminds me of your truly _sweet_ Bella. As if I have finally made it to Forks after a busy night killing my latest victim in Sappho just a few hours ago." Charlie's eyes widened in fear, and struggled helplessly.

Edward removed his sunglasses, revealing bright red irises. Charlie stopped struggling in shock. "Don't worry though, that little bitch won't be my latest victim for long. You know… you really smell _so much_ like your daughter." The last thing Charlie felt was a piercing pain in his throat.

* * *

Author's Note: If you enjoyed (or if you didn't and want to rant about it), please review! This was a really difficult chapter to write, and I want to know if I pulled it off... 

So! It is my anniversary a week from today. My husband will be home for a little while in a few months! Life is good! Well, not for Charlie, but it is for me. Anyway, I know that the chapters have been infrequent. I can't promise if it will get better. I am doing a lot of home improvements that are taking up a lot of time. But, as of now, I cannot even consider stalling out on the story, so you have no reason to worry. Just give me time. And your appreciation. And your reviews if you have the time! Take care and have a GREAT Valentine's Day!


	11. Consequences of Lying by Omission

_**Before we start, I have an important author's note.**__ Several reviews were sent asking me where the other Cullen's were. This story is an AU, and I tried to make it clear by saying that Carlisle raised Edward and not mentioning the rest. Sorry if I didn't do a good job at getting you all to know that. _

_There are no other Cullen's in this story. Edward and Carlisle spent most of their time alone in the city so Edward could practice being controlled amongst humans. Carlisle and he separated when Edward was deemed in control. Carlisle lives with the coven in Alaska. Because Carlisle changed no one but Edward, there is no __Esme__, Rosalie, or Emmett. And Jasper and Alice are out there but have not run into Carlisle yet. And I don't have it in the plot that they do. If they do, it will be a very minor part. Carlisle will be involved in the story, but not yet. I hope this doesn't disappoint too many of you. I wanted to use this story more as a focus of the pack because they always have interested me more than the Cullen's. Anyway, I hope you keep reading and reviewing. I appreciate all of your responses to the story, even negative. _

_**Prima Facie's Chapter 11: Consequences of Lying by Omission (BTW: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!)**_

Throughout their date, Jacob could not help but think that Bella was very distracted. She barely touched her food and did not laugh once at what was acclaimed to be the "best comedy in years". On the way home, Jacob tried to get her attention.

"I've been considering opening a strip club across from the elementary school in Forks. What do you think?" Jacob looked at her with an eyebrow raised, while Bella continued staring at her skirt. "Bella?"

Her head snapped up at his voice. "What do you think?" he prompted. Bella smiled, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Yea. I figure that with the sexually frustrated fathers picking up there kids, it would be one of those 'oh, look at that!' sort of places they couldn't resist going to." Jacob said, trying to stare seriously at the road.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, trying to focus on Jacob and dismiss the thoughts of Edward in her head.

"Exactly. You haven't listened or done anything outside of the little world in your brain tonight. What's wrong?"

Bella frowned, shaking her head. Part of her wanted to deny and say it couldn't possibly be Edward. This was stupid of course. But shouldn't she give him the benefit of the doubt? They pulled up outside of Bella's house a few minutes later. Bella took a deep breath. The lights in the house were off. Charlie was in bed. Neither took notice of the open door in the dark. "Can you come in? Charlie is in bed, and we need to have a very serious conversation."

Jacob looked at her nervously before leaning toward her and pressing his lips to hers. "Should I be afraid?"

Bella shook her head. "It's nothing like that. It is…. Something more serious. Something the pack needs to know about." Jacob's eyebrows shot up, and he was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, we can go in." He kissed her once more before opening his door. He breathed in as he started to move to get out and almost immediately slammed the door shut. "Bella, lock your door."

"What is it?"

Jacob reached over her toward the door. "Vampire and….and…. I smell it." Bella's eyes widened and she opened her door, Jacob quickly grabbed her, pulling her into his body. "Charlie!" she screamed, struggling.

"Bella, grab your phone out of your purse," Jacob said, unwilling to let her go. He reached around and locked her door, knowing it wouldn't really do anything but delay whoever the bloodsucker was by a mere second or maybe second and a half.

Bella started to cry, but she did as Jacob asked. "Dial Sam."

Bella did and when it answered she started to cry harder. Jacob took the phone from her. "Sam! Get the pack out to Bella's, now. Vampire, only one I think. But… but Charlie is inside. I can't leave Bella alone."

"Ten minutes," a serious voice replied before hanging up. Exactly ten minutes later, 7 hulking shapes appeared. Jacob pulled a crying Bella to him before he opened his door. "Stay here. A few of us will guard the truck for you. The rest of us will check it out."

Bella nodded, clutching his jacket. "Dad….. find Dad." Jacob nodded, but with what he had smelled other than vampire… he thought it would be better if there wasn't a Charlie to be found. He opened the door and got out. Bella watched as he got out and spoke to the wolves. Sam transformed back to human and nodded toward the house. A moment later, two of the shapes approached the truck. One wolf got at each door, and the rest of the pack ran toward the house. Four stood watch outside while Jacob and Sam walked inside.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Jacob walked out. Jacob's eyes were bloodshot, and Bella felt a creeping suspicion come to her as he opened the door. Jacob climbed into the truck and silently pulled her to him, his body shaking.

"Don't say it…. Don't tell me…. Please, Jake, just… just don't tell me."

Jacob felt his chest becoming soaked, and he felt her fingernails digging hard enough into his lower back to draw blood. Jacob ignored it and pulled her closer. Finally, he took a deep breath. "Bella…. A vampire… a vampire…. Charlie is gone, Bella…. He's dead."

Jacob felt a flash go through his mind, and quickly pushed it away. The fucking bloodsucker that killed Charlie had been mutinous. Every drop of blood was gone. The vampire seemed to have been crazed. He didn't just drink the blood…. He seemed to have tried to eat Charlie. Charlie's face and throat hadn't been recognizeable, and bite marks were everywhere from the waist up. He had destroyed him. But why? Blood had coated the floor, but it looked as if the vampire had tried to lick up the excess. It was as if the blood was… a delicacy.

Bella silently looked up at him, her face a vision of horror. "I…I need air," she whispered. Jacob nodded, helping her out of the car. The wolves were a distance off, as if giving Jacob space to talk to Bella. Bella felt her heart stop as Jacob soothingly rubbed her back. She needed to see him. She needed to see it. She had to.

Bella turned around to face Jacob and the house. And then, without hesitation, thrust her open palm into Jacob's throat. He gasped as the air left him and fell back a few steps. Before anyone could respond, Bella was in the house.

Jacob as behind her two steps, and was there with the pack behind him two steps. He was behind Bella just in time to hear a truly unearthly scream escape her throat. She then fell to her knees. She continued to scream. Sam quickly got on the phone and called the cops, making sure to take a change of clothes out of Jacob's truck and get into them. The rest of the pack disappeared into the woods when the cops arrived.

Jacob didn't notice any of this though. When Bella had fallen, he had scooped her up into his arms. He carried her onto the porch, holding her to him while she screamed. A few minutes into screaming, Bella's voice had gone out. She continued, but it was raspy. Jacob held her to him, crying with her, holding her head to his chest. When the police arrived, she stopped screamed and merely started rocking against Jacob, continuously. Jacob pulled back to look at her, and was shocked to see her eyes wide but looking right through him. An ambulance arrived ten minutes later, while they were taking Sam's statement. He told them that Jacob had a called him when he saw the door open, and had had him come to go check it out with him. Then, he told the truth about Bella running in after hitting Jacob and everything since.

Jacob waited until they had sedated Bella in the ambulance. Not that she had really needed sedation at that point. She hadn't struggled. She had just sat there as they pushed the needle into her skin, only rocking slightly. Jacob had been forced to separate from her to give his statement, and Sam had sat vigilantly with her.

When the police said there was nothing else for them to do, the two wolves had climbed into the ambulance and went to the hospital for Bella. As they turned onto the highway, the medical examiner van passed them, going, undoubtedly, to the Swan residence.

* * *

The next week was a difficult one. Bella had, upon coming out of sedation, began to scream again. It had taken 3 nurses and Jacob to hold her down the next day. Since then, similar episodes had happened each time she woke up.

She had been admitted and then transferred to the Port Angeles' Mental Health Ward. After a week, she stopped screaming. But it didn't get better. She had moved into a state of catatonia. Merely lying in her bed, staring at something no one else could see. She was recorded of saying only two things, "Kill him" and "I'm next."

After another week, she had slipped into complete silence. She didn't respond to touch, she merely laid there. Jacob had stopped working for the time being. His projects had been passed off to the other mechanics, and he stayed with Bella all day.

Someone came from the reservation every day, too. Billy had come the day after, telling Bella that he was taking care of all of the arrangements. She hadn't blinked. Seeing her that way had messed with Billy, and he didn't come back until the day after the funeral a week later. Sam had been there every day, bringing Jacob things to do. Each time, he spoke softly to Bella, telling her they needed her to wake up and tell them what she could. They both realized there was no reason for a killer to attack Charlie of all people. Even though he was the police chief, none of the other chiefs or their families or friends had been victims. Not to mention the fact that he was the first man killed.

The ME's report had been typical. Mauled, blood soaked. It was the exact MO for the Drain and Ditch Killer, except for the victim was a man. Ever since then, the attacks had dwindled to a lower amount. However, they skirted the towns around Forks, as if the killer was waiting for a return. A single officer guarded Bella, the police also assumed they were after her, but they doubted the Serial Killer would strike in a hospital. And there were rumors they were starting to think the killer had moved on. They didn't expect her to have police protection for long. Although they had attached Charlie as a victim of the Drain and Ditch murders.

The pack, with the exception of Jacob, had taken to normal patrols of the areas. Although they didn't smell the vampire again near the reservation or Forks, and Jacob noticed nothing in Port Angeles, they continued to look. Sam had went to the old Cullen place but found it unused. And they had heard that Carlisle Cullen was still in Alaska. And Jacob knew that Edward was still living in Seattle. He had even called the college, and the T.A. had said Edward had been in attendance but was currently at a conference in New York. They were at a dead end.

Every day, Jacob would climb onto Bella's bed with her, pulling the stiff figure into his arms. He would whisper into her ear that he would fix everything he could. He would tell her he loved her and wanted her back. He would tell her how much Charlie would want her to wake up and speak to him. She didn't respond though.

A week later, in an emergency hearing, Jacob was given control of the Swan estate to take care of Bella and make medical decisions. Bella had no other living relatives, and he was the one that was always there. However, no matter the medicine or treatment used, Bella stayed the same. And the killings in the world outside of the hospital continued.

Author's Note: Sorry that this is so depressing. I did my best on it. It was almost too dark for my tastes, and I like dark. So… hopefully it did the same for you, it was intended to be sad after all. And numbing, but perhaps that is just me. I am good at getting into my characters' moods. Anyway, please review. This was a speedy update, and I'd love the appreciation xD And Valentine's Day well wishes!


	12. The Truth Hurts

_Disclaimer: The Twilight series and its characters belong to the author, Stephenie Meyer. None of this is written for monetary or celebrity gain. As if that would happen, lol._

_**Prima Facie's Chapter 12:**__** The Truth Hurts**_

_Almost two months later…_

On Valentine's Day, Jacob walked into Bella's room at the hospital with a dozen red roses in hand. "Hey Bella. How are you today?" He always paused for a moment after asking, although he guessed he should know better than to expect a response by now. Jacob put the vase on the window sill, drawing back the curtains so sunlight flooded the room.

"It was actually really warm outside today. I guess the groundhog was wrong about the long winter. It's supposed to be even warmer tomorrow." His companion didn't respond, and Jacob looked helplessly at the door. He could see the nurses' station ten feet away from it, and two rather portly nurses were looking at him sympathetically. The smiled at him and waved. Jacob forced a smile back before shutting the door.

He crossed the room and crawled up on the bed next to Bella, pulling her toward him. She lay unresponsive in his arms, and a thought occurred to Jacob. If Charlie hadn't been killed, Jacob would probably be asking Bella to marry him today.

Jacob spoke to Bella softly about unimportant things. It was a routine of theirs. He would start by telling her what the pack had done that day, and she wouldn't do anything. He would tell her how his dad was, and she wouldn't do anything. He would ask her how she was, and she wouldn't do anything.

Jacob sat up a moment later, pulling Bella up with him. He grabbed the brush off of the nightstand and gently brushed her hair. It was the only thing she seemed to respond to. Her body seemed to lean against him a bit more when he was taking care of her like that. He loved brushing her hair. Although it wasn't her normal shampoo (which smelled like strawberries and the beach), her hair still seemed to be drenched with a smell that just so Bella. Jacob inhaled, gently kissing her neck.

Jacob quietly began the second part of their routine. He figured while she was at her most responsive, he should tell her the things that would invoke response. It was also the hardest thing for him because he knew that if she did respond, it would not be good.

"They found another body yesterday. Just northwest of Sappho. He seems to be waiting around Forks, but… you won't be going back there. When you get out of here, you are going to come live on the reservation with me. This one, again, seemed as if he wasn't very into it. They've all been like that since…… since Charlie."

He momentarily thought he felt her flinch against him, but he discarded it. He often thought he felt that, but he and the doctors agreed that she wasn't responding. At least, she never did to tests afterward. Her eyes remained as unseeing as they had been since she had sunk into this catatonia.

When Jacob finished brushing her hair, he pulled her into him, her head resting on his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and she sighed. Now he began what had become the third part of their routine. He held her tightly to him while he cried over the upset of her not responding to his forced harshness. And he begged her to come back to him, assuring her he wasn't going anywhere. Jacob gently rubbed her back as he continued. He saw Sam outside of the door looking in, but the other wolf nodded and stepped back. He knew the routine, and he never interrupted it. They both needed it, he believed.

"I'm here, you know…. And I will keep coming. You are my mate, and there will never be another you. And I know you are going to return to me. I… I just want it to hurry up. " Jacob felt his own tears sliding into her hair and rocked her slightly against him. "I know that… that you are hurting, and I understand as well as I can. However, I… need you to talk to me. We need to catch this guy, and you… you have to know something, right? I feel like you know more, and the pack is running on empty. And… if you were his intended, I want you to be safe. I want to do everything I can to insure your safety, and that means catching Charlie's killer."

Jacob looked down at her, hoping to see some movement, but he didn't. "If… if it hadn't happened, I had planned on proposing to you today. I asked Charlie… when you were getting ready that day. He told me to do it; he wanted us to get married. This… this isn't how either of us planned it. But… please give me the opportunity to do my best to make you happy. Please, Bella… please come back to me. I can't live happily without you. I don't even want to try. Please…"

Jacob was silent then. He raised one of his hands to wipe at his eyes before placing it on the small of her back. "I love you, Bella. Charlie and I both do. And he wouldn't want to see you like this. He… he would want you to fight it." Jacob closed his eyes then, knowing that in a few minutes, Sam would come in.

He was almost asleep when he felt it. A slight drop on his chest. He was sure he was imagining it at first, but they gathered, and a moment later, he felt a puddle of tears slide down his sternum. He went stiff for a moment before pulling Bella up to look at him. Tears sprang to his eyes as she looked back at him. Her own face was clouded with tears, and her eyes were still impossibly dull, but she was looking at him. She saw him. "Oh, Bella," he whispered.

Bella cried then. It was hoarse and raspy, but Jacob didn't even notice. He pulled her tightly to him, squeezing her tightly.

* * *

On February twentieth, Bella was released. A smiling Jacob and Billy came at two that afternoon with the intention of taking her back to Jacob's house on the reservation.

After Bella promised to tell the pack what was going on, the pack started encouraging the police in their growing beliefs that Bella would be okay. The police believed that the killer would only strike people by themselves, and they were assured that Jacob and his friends would be with her at all times. Which they would.

The drive home was quiet. Billy tried to start conversation every once in a while, but Bella gave noncommital answers, too nervous about the talk soon to come. She was pretty sure the pack would be angry she hadn't told them, especially Jacob.

When they arrived, Bella was shown to the room next to Jacob's. Jacob didn't want to pressure her to just pick up where they left off, especially with the traumatic past months. She was left alone for a bit; Bella presumed correctly that it was so Jacob could call the pack together. And, sure enough, when she walked downstairs twenty minutes later, the living room was full of very eager looking werewolves.

All eyes turned to hers when she came down, and the group quickly passed off pleasantries, saying they were happy she was well and out of the hospital. Bella tried to smile back, but she didn't say too much.

Not that Bella had been saying much at all recently, even since she had "woken up". She had been forced to see a therapist, but he was pretty satisfied with the idea that anyone who saw their father brutalized, knowing the killer typically went after women (like her) would go into shock, thinking that she was next and traumatized by her father's mistaken identity and subsequent death. She had not had to tell the truth yet, and Bella was not looking forward to it.

Jacob came to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He walked with her, sitting her down on a loveseat next to him. It was facing the rest of the group, and Bella inwardly winced at the lecture-like setting. "Bella," Jacob whispered in a soothing voice, "We need to know how to catch this guy. And… we think you know the truth. Will you tell us?"

Bella took a deep breath… and then another. She closed her eyes and remembered back to that night about half a year ago, when it began.

"When I was with… Edward, we lived in this apartment off campus. He typically came home late from teaching, and I would have spent the day just hanging around. It had been that way since I graduated. We were waiting for the semester to end so we could get married this winter or early spring. And then, once his contract was up and I was… adjusted, would find jobs somewhere else in the country."

Jacob sighed, "Bella, we need to know about the killer."

Bella looked at him silently before nodding. "One night, Edward came home. I was walking to the bedroom when I heard the door open and Edward screaming for me. I ran out there, and I saw blood all over his shirt. Reacting to instinct, I checked to see if he was okay, but he… he told me not to look at him. And, and then I saw her. There was a little girl, on the couch. She was dead. Edward…. Edward told me he had seen her be hit by a car. And then when he got close…. Her blood sang for him."

By now, the group was starting to understand. It was Sam that interrupted the sudden outrage of voices. "Bella!" he shouted to get attention. Everyone quieted. "What do you mean her blood sang?" he asked patiently, "And please continue."

Bella looked down. "It's sort of like… a vampire's version of imprinting, I guess. Except it is not love. It is a person who, for an individual vampire, their blood is intoxicating. It is very, very difficult to not attack the person whose blood sings to them. In fact, I am the only one I know of that hasn't been attacked and killed. It is supposed to be the best blood they ever taste."

"Who does your blood sing for, Bella?" Jacob asked, although he already thought he knew the answer.

"Edward. It has been that way since I moved to Forks. He always resisted though and never attacked; we fell in love." Bella felt Jacob's hand squeeze hers painfully, but she continued.

"This little girl was dead, and Edward had killed his first human in well over sixty years. Edward was… distraught. And he swore to me it wouldn't happen again. He had initially wanted to change her because he knew she was dying, and he figured she could be a… daughter. But, when he started, he couldn't stop. He hadn't fed in a while, so I said that I would forgive him. He got rid of the body, and he said…. He said it wouldn't happen again."

Bella, so far, had done pretty well with keeping calm. But she knew she was close to her breaking point. And, judging by some of the faces of the pack, they were near their breaking point as well.

She felt tears start to slide down her face. "As I said, he… he got rid of the body. And he stayed home a few days. His eyes were starting to lose the redness, but on Friday they were black. He needed food. So, he told me he was going to the mountains to hunt. He called that night on his cell phone. I don't know how I didn't notice. He… he was so nervous sounding. He said everything was fine, but that he had a lot of work to do and wouldn't be home that night, and that he had a seminar the coming week, so he would see me after that. We hung up… and that's the last night I saw him."

Leah growled but asked anyway, "Are you sure it is him?"

Bella took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes. Yes, after he 'left' the bodies started showing up. I left to come here, and that was the end of the story. But, but I didn't tell anyone. And, and now looking back at it….." Bella choked on her words. "Now I have ruined everything. Charlie is dead, and it could have all been prevented if… if I had just told you."

Jacob let go of her hand and stood up. He was angry, she could tell. "Yes! Yes, you could have, Bella!" he yelled. Sam stood up and growled, pulling Jacob back. Jacob jerked away and was about to go on again. Bella huddled into the love seat, and she started crying. Sam pushed Jacob out of the door and onto the porch.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, JACOB?!"he screamed, so loudly that Jacob actually stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes, she screwed up! We both know that. But, you love her! And if you yell at her when she's like this, you'll lose her. And if you concentrate on anger at her, then you won't concentrate on Cullen!"

"She was supposed to trust me! I am her mate!" Jacob hissed, trembling slightly. "Calm yourself, Jacob. I can't have a mad werewolf on the run right now, and you _will_ respect me."

Jacob forced himself to calm down, and Sam continued. "You are not her mate yet. And, this is a man she was going to _marry_. You can't expect her not to _hope_ he got better. And while we all know that is unrealistic, she is going to hope for the best. If Bella did something horrible, but you hoped she would get better but turning her in would kill her, what would you do?!"

Jacob started to yell when the truth to the words sunk in. It was not something one could really know until it happened, he imagined. But, just the same, he definitely didn't think his first idea would be to turn Bella in. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Get in there, and support your future mate," Sam said quietly. He then opened the door, and Jacob stepped through. Jacob walked into the room, and after a second of pause, he sat down on the loveseat, pulling the crying Bella into his lap. She didn't look at him, she merely pushed her head against his chest, grabbing onto his shirt.

He slowly started to whisper to her, telling her to calm down and that he was sorry. Telling her he loved her. Bella quieted down, but the tears didn't stop. "I… that was what I was going to tell you that night… when we were going to go up to my room because Charlie was asleep."

Jacob took a breath and felt guilty for feeling as if she didn't trust him. Of course, she did. He was stupid. He nodded, gently kissing the top of her head and rocking her. "So, I guess we need to come up with a plan."

The group tore their eyes off of Bella and sat up straight, some nodding as they got ready to start planning.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this is a slightly longer one. Hope you are all pleased. I'm sorry the updates are slow. Perhaps my fellow writers will understand my reasoning? Every once in a while I get the urge to write something specific. And it typically has nothing to do with what I am currently writing, but it causes complete inability to think of what I am currently writing because I am overwhelmed with the possibilities in my head. That's happening right now. The outcome will most likely be my third story. And…. It will probably be seen as highly controversial and immoral, and….sorry. I might lose readers over it. However, I think those of you who have also reached my… realization of life and marriage will agree with it and perhaps applaud it. BTW, since most of you probably think I mean slash, I don't. Not that I have a problem with it, but I do not see how anyone could possibly write a good slash fiction based on the current characters in Twilight. I just can't interpret it. Anyway, I am working on that other piece and once I write a bit and calm down, know where it's going, these chapters will become more frequent. And perhaps in a week or so you will get to read my new story. Take care! 


	13. Taken Under Advisement

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. This is written with no intention to earn anything but the reader's and author's enjoyment.

**_Prima Facie's Chapter Thirteen: Taken Under Advisement_**

The planning of Edward's capture and, most likely, death did not go the way Bella would have desired. She found herself thinking how she didn't want to be in this position, wishing it had all never happened. But she shook the thoughts off as silly and unrealistic. Her therapist told her it wouldn't be good to live in dreams. He had said it was important that she focus on reality- try to get involved in something productive to distract her. He had suggested knitting, but Bella couldn't see how that was very productive since the sewing machine and mass clothing produce had began.

After an hour of hearing the werewolves talk about the "blood-thirsty leach" and "crazed murderer," Bella couldn't handle it anymore. She knew that the words were technically true. And she hated that she still felt some sort of connection to the old Edward to honor his memory, however small. She didn't want to think of what he had become.

She wasn't aware that she had begun rocking until she heard Sam's voice calling to her from where he was sitting across the room. "Bella? Why don't you go lie down and rest? We can do the planning."

Bella looked at him, sadly, "I… I don't want to disappoint any of you more… I should help."

Sam stood and grabbed her hand while Jacob's arm tightened around her shoulders. "Bella, you can't help us plan an attack. The only thing I can think you can give us would be…. Do you know how to contact Carlisle Cullen? He might know how to help…."

Bella looked down. She didn't think that Carlisle would be comfortable helping the wolves track down his "son". However, she couldn't very well turn them down now. It was her fault that he had come to the area in the first place with blood on his mind. "His phone number is in my address book… do you want me to go get it?"

Sam nodded, and Bella stood from her seat, walking upstairs and grabbing the small book from her bag. She flipped though, seeing "Carlisle" and gazing at the number. If he was still in Alaska with the Denali coven, this was the number. She walked downstairs and handed the book to Sam. "Do you… do you want me to call him?"

Sam looked at her, but a glance over her shoulder at Jacob caused him to shake his head no. "You should go rest. Most of the planning will just be how we will work…. Guard times and pairings, boring stuff."

Bella felt Jacob stand behind her, putting a hand on her lower back and nudging her slightly toward the stairs. "I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly to the pack as she was led out of the room.

* * *

Jacob settled her into bed before saying he had to get back to them. With a quick kiss on her cheek, he left the room. Bella closed her eyes, hoping almost that she would slip back into the blank state of mind she had been in the past few months.

She needed to go see Charlie's grave. She knew that. Unfortunately, the idea caused her to feel sick. She didn't know how she could bear knowing that, thanks to her, he was inside a coffin underneath the ground. She reached for the sleeping pills on the nightstand and took one. Within a few more minutes, she was asleep.

Jacob walked down to see Sam picking up the phone. "What are you going to say?"

Sam hung up the phone with a sound of frustration. "I don't know. How exactly do you get one vampire to tell you how to hunt down his psycho family?"

Jacob looked at the group in the living room. They spoke in hushed voices, but he had a feeling that what they were saying wasn't good. "They won't forgive her for this will they?" he asked. They were talking about Bella. Just as they had been before she came down. And most likely what they had been doing the entire time it took Jacob to take Bella to bed.

Sam shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I think that they are excited about the hunt, if not happy that there is a need for it. I think they will forgive her, but I don't think they'll be so quick to trust her."

Jacob growled, "And you, Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I've been married to Emily for a while. I think that… it would be hard to accept Emily as turning evil if she somehow did. Secondly, I don't think that it would be easy to give her up to anyone, just like I said to you outside. While they weren't married, they lived together. They were getting married. She relied mostly on him in Seattle, and he completely destroyed her perception and trust in him in _one night_. I think that's harder to accept. I think she would rather think that he will change back into who he was."

"We don't like to learn that the people we put our trust in lied or kept things from us. I think you felt that to a much smaller extent tonight. She's angry, hurt, embarrassed, disappointed, and she is feeling sadness for so much right now. I can't bring myself to be anything less than kind and sympathetic to her, even as pack leader - knowing she endangered the people here. And… as her mate, you should easily give her that much at least. And all of the love and affection you can muster."

Jacob looked down before nodding resolutely. "You are right."

Sam nodded in return, picking up the phone. "I am just going to wing it, I think."

* * *

Carlisle Cullen walked down the hallway toward his bedroom. Tanya had said someone was on the phone for him. He only knew a few people that had this number, and that most likely meant it was important. People used his cell phone if it wasn't important. If it was, they made sure to call here to get reception. And, with importance from the people who had the number, came the need to privacy.

He shut the door behind him and sat down at his desk before picking up the phone. He listened for a moment but heard nothing to suggest one of the girls was listening in. "Carlisle Cullen. Hello?"

A no-nonsense voice responded to him. "Mr. Cullen, this is Sam Uley. I am the pack leader at La Push in Washington… I think we met once or twice before you left. You worked on my girlfriend Emily when she was attacked?"

Carlisle remembered him when he had first said his name, but he didn't wish to interrupt the man. "Yes, Mr. Uley. I remember. How did you get this number?" He was genuinely curious at this. He had had no need to leave anyone in Forks his number when he moved here.

"Isabella Swan gave it to me… this is very important, and I thought you could help or, at least, lend some advice."

Carlisle had no idea why the pack would want his help with anything. They were definitely well suited to deal with any lone vampires that came around and caused problems. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you heard about the serial killings in Washington?"

Carlisle's eyebrow rose a bit. "No, I haven't. I am afraid I don't keep up with the news very much. I work at the clinic, come home, and relax."

The voice sounded a little impatient. "Have you heard from Edward Cullen recently?"

Carlisle's curiosity peaked. "Is he okay? He sent me a message saying the wedding was off, that was the last I heard from him."

"Well, I am going to get to the point. Bella moved here when the killings started. A few months ago, they started to move from where they were centralized to Forks. Bella's father was murdered… by a vampire. He was the first male. The others were all brunette females. Bella went into shock and admitted this afternoon that Edward was the one behind the killings."

Carlisle found that hard to believe, and told the other voice so. Edward did not have too many problems dealing with his blood thirst. Except for with Bella. And he had done a remarkable job of that.

Then, Sam Uley told him Bella's whole story. And his world came crashing down around him… Bella had never been dishonest, and she certainly wouldn't speak badly of anyone unless it was true.

Carlisle was sure that if he could, he would be crying. "What… can I do to help?"

The man calmly responded, "The next time the pack sees Edward, we will hunt to kill. If he is caught he will be taken care of. We have no reason to believe that he will change back to how he was. His murder of Charlie was... grotesque to say the least. And we still believe he is after Bella, the person with what he deems the "perfect" blood. The killings have continued around Forks. And, one of our pack members has imprinted on Bella."

Carlisle's interest rose, despite the shattering conversation. "Who?"

"Jacob Black, the last chief's grandson."

Carlisle was quiet on his end of the phone for a moment. He wasn't sure if the wolves would have their chance to get Edward. "Has Bella told you about Volturi? I don't know if Edward told her about them or not."

Confusion rang in the response, "No, she hasn't. What is it?"

"Who. They are Italian vampires… royalty of sorts. They are the oldest I know of alive and have sort of a… mafia, if you will. One of their 'duties' is to hunt down rogue vampires. They prefer us to stay a secret, as most of us do. If they have heard of these murders, they will be coming to take care of it..."

"Do you know if they are coming?"

Carlisle took a breath. "No. I don't really keep in contact with them. I'm not much of a blip on their radar. I can find out though."

"How do you suggest we deal with these vampires?"

Carlisle thought on it for a moment before responding. "They are very good at what they do. They are vampire assassins. But I don't think they'd be crazy to learn about werewolves. I would try to lay low if you can let them do the dirty work for you. Keep Bella safe. I'll make sure you find out if… if they get Edward." His voice cracked on the end, and he was sure that the other man knew how hard this had to be on him in the way he responded.

"I wish this wasn't necessary, Carlisle. But we both know that these killings aren't necessary. And… we do realize you are honoring your treaty with us, still."

"Yes, well… I will contact the Volturi. You will notice when they come to town. They don't blend in very well. They do feed on humans, but not often. And not where they are staying. In addition, I know this will sound bad to you, but I think that it is for the greater good if you let them do their job without trying to delay what they will do anyway. Keep your own safe and leave them to do their work so that they can get in and out as quickly as possible. You don't want them hanging around for a good fight. And keep Bella away from them…. How is Bella?"

The voice sighed. "Not too good. She was catatonic for over a month. She was just released today. She is in a lot of pain."

Carlisle sighed, closing his eyes. The few times he had met Bella, he had really liked her. And he didn't like that Edward was causing her such pain. "I'm sorry… Would you tell Jacob congratulations for me? She is a wonderful girl."

"I will. Do you need my number to update me once you speak to these… other vampires?"

"No, it is on caller ID. I will get in contact with you in a few days time. I… am sorry for all of this happening. I thought he was strong enough. Thank you for telling me."

"I know, and you needed to know. And… no one is to blame but him. Goodbye, Mr. Cullen."

"Goodbye."

* * *

**_Authors note_**: SO, here is the latest chapter. I told you within a week, so here it is. Que Sera, Sera is going beautifully. I really do love where it is going. I am sorry about a typo in the author's note. I meant to write Jacob rather than Edward.

The story will NOT be Bella/Jacob. It will be Bella and another character in the books. But not Edward. I think you will like it so please keep reading and reviewing for both stories.

I was recently told by someone that I need to be careful of typos. They are correct. I am horrible about not catching words that are similar on a second read through. I see what I want to see too much. I am not going to get a beta reader because it makes me feel pressured to give them material and it takes the fun out of writing for me. However, I am going to check my writing for closely from now on. Hopefully, a lot of the problems will be fixed, and no one will need to point it out anymore. Thank you for your pointers, loyal reviewer and friend.

Anyway, please enjoy the future chapters and review with your thoughts. Thank you.


	14. Arturo

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is written solely for entertainment and not for any monetary gain.

_**Prima Facie's Chapter Fourteen: Arturo**_

The flight to Italy had not been enjoyable, neither the train ride to Volterra. It was never the enjoyable thing to go to a group of people so that they could, specifically, hunt down a family member. Carlisle was definitely in a rough situation, and he wasn't enjoying the time he knew to be coming.

It was with great trepidation that he stepped off of the train and started his walk down the moonlit street toward the underground haven of the Volturi. Every once in a while, he could glimpse one of them watching him, trying to blend in with the few, human stragglers around.

As he got closer to his destination, his thoughts drifted over the past week and a half. It had been eleven days since his talk with Sam Uley of the LaPush pack. After their talk, he had spent the rest of the day deciding how he wanted to do things.

The next morning, he had left to travel to Forks. He circled the area and, several times, knew Edward was nearby. He seemed to have been staying at the mansion for a while, but he had left it. He assumed Edward had read his thoughts and known he was coming.

All the same, through his thoughts, he urged Edward to meet with him. Edward, however, had remained elusive. Except for a letter.

Carlisle had gone away for a few hours to hunt up north. When he had returned to the mansion… a letter was on the counter in the bare kitchen. Excitedly, he had opened it.

_Carlisle,_

_I am sorry, but I do not think it wise for us to meet at this time. Do not worry. After I have gotten what I want, I will get back in contact with you. _

_Yes, I know you are concerned about the pack and the Volturi. I, however, am not. I believe they will understand what I am feeling and support my desires. Besides, after I get Bella, I will be returning to animals, for the most part at least. I cannot help it. She is too good, and if I can't have her as a wife, I will have her in another way. It is a shame you never knew the longing and the reward of blood that calls for you. And Bella's is, simply put, perfect. Perhaps you will one day understand. I hope you have this opportunity at some point. _

_As for the Volturi, I know that you are going to tell them because I can tell you in the letter I won't be dissuaded. I accept this. However, I think I will get what I want before they arrive. I know you plan to return to Forks to wait for news. I understand you don't want to hunt or help me, and I appreciate that. _

_Do not fear though, I am not in danger. We will meet again, and someday I'll persuade you to break away for your singer. _

_I am stronger than him…._

_Edward_

Carlisle had searched for two more days. And then, a week after his talk with Sam, had decided it was time to keep his promise. He booked the next flight to Italy.

He was kept in the waiting area where a jealous Gianna studied him. She had heard of Carlisle Cullen and his favor among the leaders. She had not been informed to expect him, nor of what he wanted there. Skeptically, she eyed him, wondering what was so special about him.

At 11:00, she smiled. "They should be finished now. Follow me, Mr. Cullen." He nodded, and she walked him into a room with three men seated at a table. A lone chair was at the other side, facing them.

"Have a seat, Carlisle," Aro said with a smile. "It is a pity you did not join us an hour ago. We just had a delicious meal you would have enjoyed."

Carlisle nodded. He knew better than to try to persuade them to his way of thinking. They were set in their ways and how easy their life was. "I think I arrived at a good time. I am not hungry."

Caius looked at him indignantly. "Carlisle, forgive my bluntness. You never come here to visit. What do you want?"

Carlisle's thoughts shifted to Edward. A moment later, Aro nodded, throwing a smile to Marcus. "You seem distressed by a loved one. Have you added more to your 'family'?"

Carlisle shook his head. With hesitation, he pulled news clippings from the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He dropped them on the table without a word.

Caius glared now. "The news of humans rarely interests us, Carlisle," he said as Aro took the papers, looking over them.

"Ahh… but this might. You need help with a rogue, Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked down. "I will not be getting involved. I believe you needed to be informed, but nothing else."

"And why is this?"

"Edward… he is the rogue."

The surprise freely showed on Aro's face. "Edward, your Edward?" He then sighed as if Carlisle had confirmed, though he merely looked down. Caius grabbed the articles and looked them over.

"This has peaked our interest. But why would you turn him in?"

Carlisle cleared his throat before saying something he never wanted to say. "Because he has no control and will not get it back."

Aro reached out for Carlisle's hand, but he shook his head. He could say it out loud. And it would be much worse if the Volturi got all information. He wanted them to know very little about Bella.

"Edward is hunting one who his blood sings for," he said quietly.

Comprehension entered the eyes of the two seemingly cognizant vampires. "Do you relate this to Arturo?" Aro asked quietly.

Carlisle looked at them before slowly nodding. "Yes."

* * *

Carlisle had met the Volturi while studying in Italy. At first, they had just seemed like civilized vampires that fed on humans. However, because of Arturo, he learned that they were also the "police" of the vampire world.

Arturo had been a Volturi guard. While in Sorrento, he had come across a young prostitute. It had been in a crowd of people, but he had tried to attack her. For the sake of protecting their identities, the two Volturi with him had restrained him. He had been taken to Aro, Caius, and Marcus to explain himself. He had been well-fed at the time. He had been the first known to say that her blood "sang" for him, effectively coining the phrase "blood singer" for vampires to come.

He had continued his duty, not returning to Sorrento. However, while on guard duty in Volterra, he had smelt what seemed to be her. On his own, he had slipped away, killing the person whose blood called for him almost like the young prostitute's. Fortunately, it had been in the dead of night with no one around to see the young grocer bringing in fresh vegetables for his shop.

He described the blood as being "special". He had said it had been better and more fulfilling than any blood he had had. After another mysterious murder, this time of a human judge's son, Arturo disappeared.

Carlisle had been living with the Volturi at the time, enjoying the civilization and intelligence that the trio could share with him. He had heard of the "accident" that the Volturi were determined to find the perpetrator of. A common grocer had not been too much of a loss. However, the death of a government official's son had brought eyes onto the sleepy town on Volterra, unwanted eyes.

Suddenly, the area of Volterra and the surrounding one hundred miles had been littered with the deaths of several people. They had not been disposed of, and… Arturo got careless.

He was caught by his fellow guardsmen a little ways outside of Volterra and was brought back before the group. He had told them of his desire for the singing blood, and the leaders (in concurrence with Carlisle's suggestion) had been escorted to Sorrento.

They had found the prostitute, and recently a new mother, close to the same area she had been before. It was with high hopes that they allowed Arturo to kill her, hoping that after he got the blood singer.

that he would stop urging for substitutes and go back to the safe, methodical feedings they were allowed.

However, it did not work. In fact, it got worse. Arturo had become addicted to the blood. He had yearned for it for so long, and after finally receiving it… no other blood provided nourishment.

With the power that the prostitute's blood had given him, he had escaped the guards around him.

Four days later, when he needed to feed again, the massacre began. On Halloween, he had massacred fifty people attending a Masquerade. He was unsustainable. It continued on through the next day, all control and limitations lost as he tried to sustain himself. It hadn't happened. The Volturi got word on November 2nd. By the time they arrived, planning to have to hunt down a large group of vampires, they had found only Arturo.

He had been sitting in the town square in the middle of the day, screaming out in insanity of his hunger. They had immediately killed him as he tried to feed on his own.

Unfortunately, a small group of humans had escaped town before they were killed, spreading across Italy. They told the story to the people in the towns they moved to, the story of the night the Devil attacked Pentedattilo. It had since become a ghost town, though overtime the story was turned into myth, and it was believed to be deserted due to earthquakes.

* * *

It was not something that the Volturi wanted to witness again. And, with the present day technology, it would bring the whole vampire world into the limelight. They could not risk Edward Cullen creating another "Mascherata di Diavolo". Especially not around Seattle, Washington.

"What is the count to now?" Caius asked, quietly.

"Thirty-nine," he said quietly. "And… he knows where the singer is. He just can't get to her yet."

Aro looked shocked, "How is she eluding him?"

"She is being hidden. He killed her father, and they suspect her to be someone he is after," Carlisle said, not looking into their eyes.

Caius and Aro looked at each other and at Marcus before Aro nodded. "We will have our best there in days. Will you be in the area?"

"No. I do not want to be around. Merely inform me when it is taken care of," he said, quietly.

"It is necessary," Caius said.

Carlisle nodded, "I know."

Carlisle left that night secure in the knowledge that Bella would soon be safe and that he had just signed his son's death certificate.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, the whole story about Arturo is mine. You don't have to pay me for it, though, lol. Hopefully, I did okay. I don't know Italian, and the real Pentedattilo was deserted because of earthquakes. Anyway, this should explain everything.

Also, because I seem to be confusing the hell out of everyone. This story IS Bella and Jacob, and it will always be Bella/Jacob. Que Sera, Sera, my _other_ story is Bella and another Canon character. Hopefully, you will still enjoy reading both.

Please leave a review, it brightens my day and inspires me!


	15. Reporters

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction is not for entertainment purposes only.

_**Prima Facie's Chapter Fifteen: "Reporters"**_

It had been two weeks since Sam had ordered that Bella and the rest of the wolves stay only on the reservation. In truth, most of the pack was very disgruntled about the news. It had led to much frustration at not getting to have a hand in killing the "leech".

However, most did understand why it was happening. While they did not like Carlisle Cullen, they knew he would not lie to them about something like this. Sam was halfway impressed with the man. When he had accidentally hurt Emily, Carlisle was the one to fix her up. He had not flinched or leered at the sight of the blood. He had not thrown dirty looks or threats at Sam. He had simply done his job. This had earned a grudging respect from the pack for Dr. Cullen. Sam was sure that, without his quick and efficient help, Emily would have most likely died.

So, five days ago, when Carlisle had called to give them an update, they took him seriously. He had said in no uncertain terms that Edward was extremely dangerous. He had told them, with as few details as possible, the story of Arturo. And then he had told them that the Volturi were swarming in. He had patiently explained that these were not two or three rogue and untrained rogues. These were assassins.

He had told them that, despite their power and the entire pack, the Volturi could always call for back up. And lots of it. With this knowledge, the pack had decided to trust Carlisle's advice. They were to keep themselves and Bella on the reservation so as not to alert the Volturi to their whereabouts. Carlisle said that they would be able to take care of Edward well enough and that as long as Edward didn't get on the reservation, Bella should be safe.

However, it had been almost a week. And none of the people on the reservation had noticed any strangers in or around the Forks or La Push area. The pack was growing restless as the body count grew higher and messier.

The cops were still at a loss as to how to deal with the "Drain and Ditch Killer." They had no leads, no witnesses, no evidence… It was as if a ghost was killing all of these people. The count was at forty-two. If Edward had been a sociopath, he might have been pleased to know he was breaking records.

Bella was not doing too well. They had been having the therapist come to the reservation to see her. She had yet to be to her father's gravesite, though she had started to ask questions. Where was it? What was on the tombstone? She seemed to want to get out and away from everyone. She barely spoke to anyone in the pack and when she did her speech was littered with apologies for bringing Edward to Forks and not telling anyone sooner.

Jacob had tried to be supportive. He was having trouble with it, though, because he didn't really know how to react. In a way, he was still angry at her. He didn't know why she hadn't told him before… why she hadn't guessed that Edward might come to Charlie's to find her… He was there though.

Every night, he slept in her room. Intimacy was non-existent. Each time Jacob tried anything, Bella would end up crying. She had horrible nightmares, and Jacob had had to start sleeping when he could. This was usually when Bella was eating or speaking to her therapist. Sometimes, Emily would go and talk to her, but that wasn't working out too well, either. No one quite knew what to do or how to fix it.

It was on Friday afternoon when Bella looked away from her view out the window. Jacob was lying on their bed trying to rest a little bit. "I need to go see him."

Jacob's mind immediately jumped to the first "him" he thought of nowadays. "EDWARD?!" He asked his eyes wide with surprise. His heart panged when he face crumbled a bit.

"No…" she whispered, barely audible.

Jacob stood up, crossing the room and pulling her up and to his chest, understanding. "We… we need to wait. We don't know where he is or when those other vampires are getting here. Sam ordered the pack to not go off the reservation. We need to keep you safe, and you aren't safe out there."

Bella was still for a moment before nodding. "How long do you think? I… I need to go see him."

Jacob momentarily wondered if she had said her father's name at all since the accident. He, for some reason, couldn't hear the word on her lips, as if it was a foreign sound. "I know. We will go as soon as we can. I promise."

Bella nodded. "What time is it?" Jacob glanced around at the clock. "Three in the morning."

"What time is Dr. Brightman getting here?" she asked, stepping out of his arms.

"Half past eight. You should probably sleep?" Bella nodded, walking to the bed. She was in her pajamas, as she usually was. She climbed in and looked at Jacob.

He shook his head. "I'll be up in a few minutes. I need to grab something to eat first." Bella didn't answer. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to fall asleep.

Jacob walked downstairs to see Quil sitting at the table. "Hey, what are you going here?"

Quil shrugged, taking a bite of a massive sandwich. "I didn't feel like going grocery shopping."

"So…." Jacob said, eyeing the sandwich.

"_So_ I walked over here for something to eat. I'm starved... Bella asleep?" Quil asked, suddenly.

Jacob shrugged, "She was going to try to get some rest, yea. I came down here for something to eat myself before trying to do the same."

Quil nodded. Jacob pulled out some stuff from his fridge and made his sandwich in silence. He sat down across from Quil with an exhausted flop.

"You look like shit," Quil observed. Jacob glared at him, "Yea, thanks for that."

"What I mean is that… you look like you haven't been sleeping. Are you okay?"

Jacob shrugged. "Bella has nightmares. It wakes me up, and I stay up with her until she falls back asleep."

Quil smiled slightly. "I guess that's an advantage to having imprinted on someone who lives with parents to deal with that stuff."

"You'll get your chance soon enough." Jacob said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How is she doing?" Quil asked, solemnly.

Jacob opened his mouth to answer, but it was interrupted by a scream. Without a moment's hesitation, Quil took off up the stairs, Jacob at his heels. They stopped in the door frame.

From Jacob's view over Quil's shoulder he could see that Bella was sitting up in bed, sweaty and scared. Jacob put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm going to stay here. Feel free to take your time. Night."

Quil nodded, looking at him sympathetically before walking downstairs. Jacob heard the door shut, signaling his departure. Jacob walked slowly to the bed. "Bells?" She jerked to look at him before sighing. Jacob smiled encouragingly and climbed into the bed, pulling her against him and lying down with her.

He could feel her tears on his chest. "Want to talk about it?"

Bella shook her head, "No. I just… I just want to sleep."

Jacob nodded and felt her relax against him, trying to get back to sleep. Sleep had almost come for him when she jerked violently, the dreams starting again. He soothingly rubbed her back as the bad parts of the dream faded and she relaxed again. That was how the rest of the night was, as it had been since her return from the hospital. And Jacob had no idea how to fix any of it.

* * *

The next afternoon, news of the Volturi finally hit La Push. One of the mothers on the reservation had been with her kids at the grocery store the night before just before closing. She had noticed a group of men in expensive suits standing at the register. They left quickly, and when the woman had asked the cashier who it was the woman had said "reporters asking if anything strange had been occurring around Forks that could be linked to the murders."

However, the woman had thought the reporters seemed suspicious and told Billy Black that afternoon. She had mentioned that they seemed more like FBI agents than reporters and that she had found it odd that they were wearing dark sunglasses at nighttime.

Billy had reported it and it had soon been confirmed by other people on the reservation. Sam had called Carlisle asking if it was them, and he had assured them it most likely was. He had then reinforced his warning that the pack not draw attention to it and stay with Bella on the reservation at all times.

Forks and its surrounding area were constantly reminded of the presence of the "journalists" from the real thing. Some speculated that the journalists were FBI agents. Some speculated that they were just private detectives. A few even thought they might be mercenaries hired by the government to hunt down and kill the Drain and Ditch killer.

None every touched upon the truth though. The Volturi did a good job of being in the spotlight but staying out of it. They gave people the impression they were not who they said they were (which they weren't) but that they were government agents or someone sent to take care of the problem. That made the people of the town assume that they were mysterious for a reason and actually took more criticism off of them than if ten people passing through at the same time would. After all, with the murders, not many people were passing through the area. In fact, tourism had suffered greatly in Seattle and people didn't seem to want to be anywhere near Forks, Washington or its surrounding towns.

So, the days passed slowly. There were no sightings of Edward, and Sam had not received a phone call saying that he had been taken care of. They all assumed he was still free and hunting, which was correct because every few days another body would turn up.

The people in Forks all noticed that the suited strangers were becoming frustrated without any leads. They were becoming more easily agitated and jerky in their movements. People had taken to doing their best to stay away from the "agents". They had a feeling that the men and women with their dark sunglasses were dangerous. And they were definitely correct.

It was a Wednesday night when Carlisle called. "I had to give them more information," he said to Sam, seriously. "They demanded to know where the girl Edward was hunting was at."

"AND YOU TOLD THEM?!" Sam yelled.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Yes. I told them that she was on the reservation. They are narrowing their hunt to the perimeter of LaPush, and they have showed interest in meeting with Bella. I do not think they would harm her, but I would rather we not have to take that chance. You know what will happen if Edward does succeed in getting to Bella, and we have no idea what will happen if he finds out there is no chance of getting to her because she is dead. Either, I believe, would drive him crazy. But… I think that you need to meet with the Volturi."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_So! Excitement! I am leaving on Saturday for my trip. I will TRY to update another chapter, but I don't know if that will happen or not. As it is, I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry this fic is so dark, but its more in control than I am, lol. Anyway, the action will be picking up soon.

Please leave a review. It makes writing even more of a joy for me!


	16. The Meeting

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is written purely for entertainment purposes, not monetary gain.

_**Prima Facie's Chapter Sixteen: The Meeting**_

After several mediating telephone calls between the pack and Carlisle and the Volturi and Carlisle, they decided on a meeting place. Sam, Paul, and Jared were going to be meeting the three superior members of the Volturi at the east entrance to the reservation. It was farthest from Bella's location, but the pack had agreed that if they deemed it safe and necessary, the rest of the pack would bring Bella to the meet.

Bella had not accepted the news well. She had, at first, adamantly refused to meet them under any circumstances. When things were explained in more detail, she had started crying. It had taken Jacob and Sam three hours to get her to calm down. And another two to get her to agree to it, if it was necessary.

Jacob had been surprised with the venom she had used when referring to the vampires in the past few days. As the natural enemies, the pack all hated vampires, with the possible exception of merely dislike for Carlisle, but Bella's newfound hatred seemed to trump theirs, even when it was combined.

Also, since her agreement with the plan, she had become more adamant about visiting her father's grave. Recently, the pack was starting to lose the resolve to deny her. She made a terrific point, after all. "If you are willing to deliver me into a hands of a group of assassin vampires with only you to protect me, how can you deny me the right to visit my father with, at most, one vampire around against the pack." Sam urged her to give them until after the meet to come to a decision.

The afternoon was overcast, as was typical for the area, however it seemed to reflect the mood of the group more than ever. The entire pack and Bella were on their toes and seemed to be dreading the meet with the vampires. The pack seemed to also be annoyed that it had to be friendly. For now, they had to face the Volturi as allies against a similar enemy.

Sam, Paul and Jared drove to the meeting point. Leah and Embry had stationed themselves close to the entrance as well though in case there was need for help. They would be transformed, as would Paul and Jared at the site. Sam would be the negotiator and the only one with the weakness of his human skin and jaw.

Sam's cell phone was on and in his pocket to contact Jacob, Bella, Quil, and Seth at the house if they needed to come.

Bella had not said a thing the entire day. She seemed nervous and eager to keep within sight of the pack members. Not that it was an issue. Jacob was at her side every minute. After going through what was supposed to happen once more, everyone went to do their respective tasks. Leah and Embry changed an hour early, running and hiding near the entrance but at a decent distance. Bella and Jacob stayed in the living room with Qui and Seth transformed and circling the house in case something happened. Sam 

drove Jared and Paul to the meet in the back of Seth's truck. They arrived with minutes to spare before the strange "reporters" came into view, stepping out of a rather conspicuous looking black SUV.

Jared and Paul flanked Sam, tense, as the three vampires approached. They were shocked at the picture. Two large men were on either side of a… young girl. When they were within a few yards of eachother, the girl spoke. "I am Jane. To my left is Massimo and to my right is Frederick."

Sam nodded. "Sam Uley, the pack leader. To my left is Jared and to my right Paul."

The young girl looked at the large"dogs" in interest. "Hmm. This isn't quite what I expected. I figured you would look more…ferocious." She giggled then, and Paul growled. The man to Jane's left took a step forward, but she put out an arm holding him off.

"Ever hear the saying that 'my enemy is your enemy, therefore you are my friend,' Sam," she said, smirking.

Sam nodded. "Yes. So, you wished to meet with us?"

"Actually, we wished to meet with Bella," she corrected.

Sam hesitated before answering. "Obviously, Bella is our first priority. We are doing our best to keep her safe, and I would prefer our business to be settled before we get involved in any sort of… social pleasantries."

Jane's smile faultered. "You do realize that it would be very stupid of us to harm Bella, no?"

Sam nodded, "We do. We were not sure if you had come to the same realization though."

"The masters have given us our orders. We are not to hurt your pack or Bella unless provoked. The result of Bella being killed could be disastrous if Edward was not taken care of first."

Sam nodded. "Have you found anything?"

"He has been around the reservation, but he seems weary of breaching the border. How many of there are you?"

This has been a problem. Would the Volturi hesitate to take out the pack if they didn't think they posed a threat after Edward was gone? Sam smiled, "Many. We value our privacy, though. I would prefer not to discuss packs."

"So there is more than one," Jane assumed.

Sam smiled in reply, "We are worthy adversaries. Fortunately, from what Carlisle has told me, we both like to keep our… identities out of the public eye. We want no war with you or vampires. We merely want our area, our families, to be safe. If a vampire comes through and challenges that, we respond."



Jane nodded with a smile. "Very well. Hopefully, after this is over, we can come to some sort of truce. We are a civilized group. Rogues and people that are careless with their feedings challenge our lifestyle as well, if you manage to save us some money and time hunting, that is perfectly fine."

Sam nodded. "I think we can come to an agreement."

"Now, about Bella…." Jane said quietly. "She has been around other vampires before?"

"Yes. Edward, Carlisle, and the people that Carlisle is currently with. Though not for a long amount of time."

"So her blood seems to only cause this… extraneous reaction for Edward?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. She, however, is understandably a bit wary of vampires now. She does not want to meet your group."

"I bet she reeks of fear," Jane said, a hint of wistfulness in her voice. Paul and Jared growled.

Sam kept his temper in check but tensed a bit. He managed to hold off his retort of what else smelled. "Edward has left quite a trail of mangled, mutilated bodies. Most people _are_ afraid."

"Yes. I have read that people are speculating that vampires are involved. For now it is seen as a joke. Hopefully, we can get this taken care of before people start to challenge what they think they know."

"Do you have any ideas?"

Jane's response was a large smile.

**Author's Note:** Hello all. I am sorry for the long delay. A few family tragedies struck, and I am trying to get on my feet again to start back writing. So, here it is. I am sorry if I have lost some interest in the story, but I hope that you will try to stick with it. All encouragement is greatly appreciated as writing is not coming especially easy to me at this time. Please review.


End file.
